Top Secret
by stuckinadream
Summary: Hi, I'm Emma-Lee, but just call me Em. I have dark brown, curly hair and brown eyes. My friends and I are part of a top secret agency. Our boss tells us we have to go on a mission to watch the Host Club at Ouran Academy, but why? What did the club do? R
1. The Day it all REALLY Started

**The Day it All **_**Really**_** Started**

"Beep! Beep!"

Oh my God! Could someone shut that stupid machine off?" Kay-Lee asked. "It's so annoying. I mean, it's there to make this story sound sci-fi, but there's really no need for it."

"Beep! Beep!"

"Argh! I'm gonna kill that thing!" Kay-Lee yelled.

"Kay! Kay! I'll shut it off, alright?" I told her.

I always called her Kay. Kay-Lee was too long. I walked to the stupid machine and moved the sound switch from on to off. "Technically," I added, "you can't exactly kill it, Kay. It's not exactly alive."

"I can still hurt it," Kay just had to add.

My other BFF, Ali-san, was all like, "Noooo! Not if it's not alive! Then it has no feelings! Jeez, Kay!"

"Ali's sooo right!" I said. "Well, you're real smart," I said to Kay.

"Shut up," snarled Kay, and laughed at the same time.

Somehow she thought this situation was funny. But Kay thought EVERYTHING was funny. So now that the crazy scene is over, I will describe the room to you. We were standing in a fairly large room which was mostly dark, except for the glow of tons of computer screens and machines in the room. The room was dark because, well, some of us like the dark (*cough*cough*Kay-Lee) and also because the room was underground. We had lights in the room, but we mainly just didn't use them because too much light is bad for some of the machines we have in here.

The three of us were the only ones in the room at the moment. Kay-Lee's hair was always easy to see, even in the dark because it was red. Her hair was shoulder length, layered, and wavy. She also had eyes that changed colors all the time, a.k.a. hazel. At least her eyes didn't change to red! That would just be… evil. Now, Ali-san had short, straight blonde hair. Her favorite hair style is to flip it. It looks really good on her. She also had hazel eyes, so her eyes changed colors, too. I just brown hair and brown eyes. Yay. Ok, I had thick, curly/wavy, frizzy brown hair down past my shoulders and large, chocolate brown eyes. My friends liked my hair, but I didn't. They liked it better when I straightened it, and I did too, but took such a long time. Sometimes, I just left it natural (except a smoothness spray, which made my hair not be frizzy), like today. Kay had braided it earlier this morning. She loved braiding my hair for some reason. "It's been 30 minutes. We should probably check for messages."

In case you haven't guessed, Ali, Kay, and I are part of a secret agency. I can't tell you the name, obviously, cause it's a secret, but it _is_ pretty amazing. We get to travel all over the world and get paid to do it! It's amazing. Also, no one else our age has a job. I think. I mean, _some_ people who are fourteen (our age by the way) have little jobs, like volunteering (eh-hem! Not even getting paid!) or like, working at an ice cream shop. Wow! That's _real _exciting. NOT. Well, I guess it could be a yummy job. HAHA. So anyways, back on topic here. We work at a secret agency and we're the youngest people working here. We also have to check the computer for special messages sent out from anyone else in the agency. Oh yeah. Like, every 15 minutes. And it's been 30 minutes. Sometimes, we, uh, forget we work here. I know, you think it's kinda hard to do when you're stuck in an underground room with no lights and stupid machines blinking and making unuseful noises, but, it happens to us anyways. "Oh crap!" said Ali.

"Damn!" Kay yelled.

She swore the most out of all of us. I try my best not to. It's bad for your soul. Yet again, Kay doesn't really have a _gooood _soul. Just kidding.

We all rushed over to the nearest computer. I got there first. I sat down and typed in my username (Nem47) and password (noonecanguessthis). Oh. 2 new messages. "Let's see who they're from."

I clicked on the inbox. "THE BOSS! From the boss!"

"Oh sh-"

"Kay-Lee!" I said real loud, using her full name, which I don't usually do.

"What!"

"Don't swear right now. It's not helping."

"Sorry…"

The first message said, "Hey 47, it's your boss. I want to have a meeting with double 00, 459 and you. It'll be in the meeting room, of course. See you then!"

"Oh crud! A meeting!" I moaned.

"What's the other one say?" Ali asked nervously.

I clicked on that one.

"47, I expected you would be here in 20 minutes from the last message. It takes 15 minutes to finally see the message, then 5 minutes to get down here. It's been 32."

"Alright, let's go!"

We all hope that maybe if we run, we can get there in two minutes. Probably not. But, we try anyway. I know you're probably wondering what's with all the numbers. Well, since we're in a secret agency, we can't go by our names. Instead, we use numbers. So, I'm Agent 47 (which I really like because 4's my lucky number and 7's magical, according to Harry Potter books). Ali is Agent double 00 (which she really likes because technically double 00 is 4 zeros) and Kay is Agent 459 (which we just recently figured out means the beginning of the word devil in alphabet code). We all are running, but we get slowed down by machines and other agents in our way, asking us where we're going. But we don't really have time to answer, so we just move around them. We get there in approximately 3 minutes, 52 seconds, and 6 milliseconds, according to my super-agenty watch (gift from last Christmas). We open the huge doors and step in.

Picture this: super long table with nothing on it, long, rectangular room, huge windows from floor to ceiling, and lots of chairs surrounding the table. There are even extra chairs on the side. Typical meeting room. There's only one other person in the room besides us: our boss. He's sitting at the far end of the table; the head of the table. We go and sit near him but keep one chair between us. I guess it's supposed to look more professional that way, but I just find it stupid. So do my friends. "So where have you been?" The boss asked.

He's not what you picture a boss to look like. Or at least, what bosses look like in movies. In movies, the boss has dark hair, dark eyes, wears a tux and glasses, and is tall and muscular. Our boss has blond hair, blue eyes, is sort of tall, and hates tuxes. Instead, he likes to wear Bermuda shorts and a t-shirt. Except when he has meetings. He likes to look professional and important there, but usually he's calm and likes to blend in with the rest of us. He doesn't look very muscular, but he is amazingly strong. Also, his eyes are perfectly fine, so he doesn't need glasses (or pretend that he needs them - he's not into pretending). He's got an unbossy name too: Ryder. He's from the United States!

Anyways, we sat down and we told him we forgot to check our messages for 30 minutes. "Again?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Alright. So, I just wanted to tell you guys that the scholarship that you guys applied for, Ouran High School… well, you three made it in."

We were all trying so hard to control our excitement. It's "unprofessional" to jump up and down at meetings. Stupid meetings. "It's a good thing too," he added. "I've got a new task for you. And it involves… their host club."


	2. A Change

**A Change**

I looked to my left. Ali-san was sleeping. Eww! She was drooling too! I look to my right. Kay-Lee was snoring. Really loudly. Ah. How totally unpeaceful. We were on the plane right now on the way to Ouran High School! As soon as the meeting was over (the one where Ryder told us we were attending this school), we all left the room and screamed in joy so loudly that agents from all over the agency came running. Another one of my BFFL's, E-lin, came running over, too. "What happened?"

"We got in to Ouran High School!"

"No way!"

Then she joined us in screaming and cheering. She was a really smart kid so she would have made it in too, but she never applied to Ouran. She was a little shorter than me and she had short brown hair, a tear shaped face, and light brown eyes. They twinkled ever time she laughed, which was a lot. She always had laughing attacks. They were pretty funny, considering that there was nothing to laugh about. I liked her laugh. She thought it was obnoxious, but I loved it. I missed her already. "Huh," I sighed.

This was going to be a _looooong _ride. To pass the time, I examined the necklace that I had recently gotten. You know that yin yang sign? Yeah, well, Kay had gotten each of us friendship necklaces that represented our personality. I got the yin half and Kay got the yang half. I'm good with a little evil in me, and she's evil with a little good in her. To, me, Kay just acts like she's evil, but she can actually be nice sometimes. But, if Kay is _too_ nice, you know something's wrong. Kay got the necklaces at a tag sale a retired agent had. I got a belt with a computer inside (and it had a sa-weet design :D) and Ali got a cute little circle necklace with a purple string that had a hole in the middle (kinda like a doughnut – I know I'm comparing to food, but I'm hungry! They don't serve food on this plane!). It said dream 3 times with little amethyst colored jewels in between the words dream. I guess I was the only one that bought something for agents. They just bought normal people jewelry.

I wish they had TVs on this plane. Our last mission was to Hawaii (which was amazing! I had always wanted to go there!). That was my favorite trip so far. The weather was so perfect (it wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold). The flowers were so colorful. They were every color from soft colors like pink, yellow and green to bolder colors, like blue, red and orange. I loved the huge, tropical flowers, especially the orange ones. That's my favorite color! The water was so clear and sparkly and the black sand on the beach from the volcanoes was beautiful too (it's good for your skin ya know!). There was some type of group that was forming there that might have been a threat to Japan, so that's why we went. It was great because it was one of those few missions where Kay, Ali, my friends Gill-lee, Eilin and I actually got to be together. And as a bonus, the adult we went with, Agent 36, was cool with whatever we did (eh-hem- as long as it was basically practical). She didn't even stay in the same hotel room as us! I went broke spending all my money on souvenirs there. Oh well. It was worth it. I still don't have a lot of spending money since I spent it all in Hawaii two months ago.

After a few torturing hours of boredom, no one to talk to, and someone snoring in my ear, we finally landed. I had my ipod but still-hey! It was boring. I know I travel a lot and go on planes very often, but my ears still haven't gotten used to it. They're super sensitive. I chew on gum, put headphones in, move my jaw around; swallowed excessively, yawn a lot, and basically any rumor about helping your ears not block on a plane I use. My ears are ok with going up now, but coming down is brutal. They hurt because of the pressure. The time it hurt the most was probably flying to Guam. I had no idea I had the beginning of ear infections, so that really killed. But, flying this time didn't really hurt so badly. It was just annoying that everything sounded mumbled. "Wake up. Come on, guys, we're here."

I always had trouble waking up my friends for some reason. I guess I didn't want to disturb them. Part of it could also be that I am a little shy (Hey! It's Kay and I just wanted to add that a little is an understatement! Seriously!), or it could just be that I wouldn't really like someone waking me up, or maybe because they might be offended if I did (Hey! It's Ali. Come on, Em! We won't be offended if you wake us up! I won't be like 'I hate you with a capital J' ya know! Jeez. By the way, 'with a capital J' is kind of an inside joke between me and Emma-Lee). Hey! Stop it you guys! This is _my_ story from _my_ point of view! If you want your own story, get an account at and write one! This is _mine!_ Not that I'm mad or anything. Ha. So, um, back to the story before my friends interrupted. So, even though I told them to wake up, obviously they didn't. So I tried poking them instead. "Ali, please get up."

Then, I started shaking her. Slowly, she opened her hazel eyes. "What?" She mumbled.

"Finally! We're here."

"Oh."

Then I did the same thing to Kay. "Hey! What the hell did you wake me up for? I mean, come on, Em! That's not cool! You think you would learn after you shot me with a Nerf gun to wake me up! It was not fun for-''

"Kay! We're here! Let's go get some milk."

"Why would I want milk?"

"I don't know, let's just get some."

"Ok, FINE!"

She's a little nasty when you wake her up. I should know. It's not that bad when you wake her up in the morning. But at night, holy crud! It's terrifying. Milk somehow makes her back to herself again. It's a good thing she likes it, or else- well, you can only just imagine.

We excited the plane, acting all professional. I always felt so special traveling, for some reason. We stopped at a restaurant to eat lunch and for Kay to have her milk. Then, we got a taxi and found the house that we were going to stay in for this mission. Instead of staying at a hotel, we decided to take the cheap way and stay with a permanent agent located in the area; Agent 13. We thanked and paid the taxi guy and started walking towards the house. It was small and white. There was a little gate with a walkway that led up to the front of the house. On one side of the walkway, there was a garden, and on the other side, there were flowers everywhere. It looked like it came out of a fairytale. "Jeez! It looks like an old lady lives here!" Kay commented.

The milk worked. She was back to normal.

"Do you think she's a retired agent?"

"Let's find out." I said.

"Wow Emma-Lee, you're in a hurry!" My friends joked, using my full name.

Usually they just called me Em or some other nickname, like Nem or Thumberqua (don't know where that came from) or Cookie or Eminemily, or… ok, I could go on forever and ever. The point is I have a LOT of nicknames. Wait, why am I even talking about nicknames again? Oh right. It was Ali and Kay's fault.

We rang the doorbell and Ali whispered to me, "Agent 13, huh? Well, she must be pretty lucky! Ha."

We learned from Ryder that 13 is an unlucky number in the United States. Ali was just joking (I think), but it actually was true. Once we met the lady, she told us how she was an unlucky person. But first, I'll tell you the story in order.

A young woman (probably in her early twenties) opened the door a few moments after we rang the doorbell.

"Hello?"

"Hi, we're um, Emma-Lee, Kay-Lee, and I'm Ali-san. Um, are you…?"

"I'm Mallory. Are you, um…" She lowered her voice. "Secret agents?"

"Yes! I'm Agent 459, Ali here is Agent double 00, and Em is Agent 47." We all showed her our badges that stated that we were real agents under the law.

"Oh yes. I know who you are now!" She said, pulling out her badge, too. "Come in! Come in! I've been expecting you! Did you already eat?"

"Yeah. We had to give Kay some milk."

"Oh." Mallory looked puzzled, but she didn't ask.

"Sit down! Make yourselves at home. I'll take your luggage."

"Thank you!" We said together.

"No problem. You guys have very pretty names! I like them."

"You do too." I added.

"Oh, but do you know what it means?"

"No, I've never heard of it before," said Ali, joining in on the conversation. "It sounds foreign."

Mallory sighed. "It's American. It means unlucky."

"Really?" asked Kay.

"Yeah. Everything about me is unlucky. My agent number's unlucky in some countries, my names unlucky, my job's unlucky-"

"What?"

"Oh, heh! Working at a secret agency's not unlucky! I just..uh… forgot! That's all."

"Ooooh. Ok."

"My age is unlucky, my house number is unlucky, and everything else is basically unlucky about me. My best days are on Fridays on the 13th day of the month, which is actually superstitious and unlucky in America, where I'm from. Oh well," she sighed. "Maybe having you guys come and stay with me will be lucky. Ya never know."

I looked at her closely. I always did this when I first met a person. I wanted to notice everything about them, from their eye color to their personality. Mallory had strawberry blonde hair, soft brown eyes, and a sweet, not too overpowering smile. She basically looks soft and sweet. She talked quietly and gently, but not like she was talking to some little kids. I was glad that we were staying with her, even if she was unlucky.

"So, what is your mission? I know from Ryder that it involves a high school you guys made in, but what exactly do you guys have to do? Nice job, by the way in making it in."

"Thank you." We all said.

No one else said anything so I answered Mallory. "We have to watch the Host Club there. Our mission involves them. Ryder didn't really tell us what to do, but… um… well, maybe we should look it up."

I got up and searched threw my suitcase for my laptop. I didn't really feel comfortable talking to people I didn't really know. Yet again, I was a little shy. AND NO COMMENTS FROM YOU, KAY! I DON'T WANNA HERE IT! (Aww…) IT'S FROM MY POINT OF VEIW, REMEMBER!

So I searched threw my suitcase until I found it: my new, sleek, shinny, orange, agenty laptop. It was awesome. I walked back over to the table. I typed in the secret agent code to get to our program on the computer and then typed in my username and password. I typed in the search box "Missions involving Ouran High School." Then, what came up was as follows:

"Three agents (Agent 459, Agent double 00, and Agent 47) will go to find out more about the Host Club at this school for rich people. We don't know much about this club yet, but we are searching hard. There will be updates soon. The Agents in their freshman year will do anything to be a member of the club to watch them as closely as possible. To be a guest is not enough; you don't get to see everything that happens from behind the scenes. Girls on this mission might have to disguise themselves as boys because the hosts are only guys who entertain ladies. Let's wish all these young fourteen year old ladies good luck on their mission!

Ryder"

"What the f-''

"Kay!"

"What?"

"Be polite! This isn't your house, remember?" I whispered.

"What'd I do wrong?" She asked, not bothering to whisper.

"Just – don't swear, ok?"

"Fine. But, disguise ourselves as boys! I mean, really.

"Yeah! What's Ryder doing?" Ali looked mortified.

And then it hit me.

"EWwww! Yuck! Holy-… crap." I almost swore there, but I didn't. I caught myself. "Boys! Disguise ourselves as boys! WHAT?"

"WHAT! AH! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOT US! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" We all shouted. Mallory was like, staring at us. "Sorry," I mumbled. I could feel blood rushing to my face as I blushed. Real good first impression, right? NOT.

After that, we all settled down.

"Disguising as guys, huh? Well, maybe it won't be so bad. I've had to do it before, you know."

"_Oh, of course,"_ I thought. _"She's unlucky."_

"Oh, we'll have to cut our hair!" I moaned. I could just imagine how terrible that would look. I would have super curly hair then. Ack!

"Wait, are you saying I'd have to cut my _beautiful_ hair?" Kay asked, touching it.

"My hair's short enough," Ali moaned.

"Kay, I'll cut your hair myself."

"No! Please! Ahhhh!"

"Ha ha!" I teased her.

Ali looked in a mirror.

"Say good –bye to the flipside," I said, looking in too.

"WHAT?" Ali asked/laughed.

"That's what you do to your hair. Ya flip it. I just figured I'd call it the flipside."

"LOL!" Ali laughed.

"I know, it's lame."

"Yeah, it is," Kay joined in.

"Hey, shut up!"

Kay just laughed.

"There's a salon just across the street from us. We can go there. Maybe they can give you some styling tips." Mallory told us.

Ali and I tried to look optimistic. Kay didn't.

She frowned. "How convenient." She mumbled.

I side hit her. "Kay." I said through my teeth, attempting to make it look like I wasn't talking. "Act pleased."

"Why?"

"Just do it." I said through my gritted teeth again.

"Ok, but why are you talking through your teeth?"

I sighed. I gave up.

As we crossed the street, Mallory got like, literally, an inch away from hitting a car. "Just my luck."

Wow.

We walked in and they said that they had to take us one at a time, because they were busy and because we didn't have appointments. My friends looked at me and said, "You can go first!"

"What!"

They pushed me towards the hair stylist. "See ya! Have fun!"

I glared at them. My glares were never affective, but it was worth a try.

After everyone was done with their new haircuts, we went home and got ready for supper. We helped Mallory cook, even though she said she usually didn't. When she almost set the house on fire, we believed she didn't cook. So, instead, we ordered pizza. She showed us our room. It was a tiny, spare room she had. She had inflatable mattresses lying on the floor. "I'm sorry, but these mattresses are only temporary. I went broke a while back so I didn't have enough money to buy 3 mattresses. Just my luck."

"That's ok! It's better than sleeping bags."

We settled down and shut off the lights. "Are you nervous for tomorrow?" I asked.

"A little bit," replied Ali.

"Why would I be nervous?" Kay questioned.

"New school, new people."

"So?"

"Never mind, alright!"

We finally said good night and fell asleep.

The next morning, Mallory offered to drive us.

"Thank you," We said together.

"Sure! My pleasure."

That was the last ride we ever got by Mallory. She almost got hit 40 times in the short distance to Ouran Academy! All I could think was, _"Wow. This girl's unlucky."_ Which I kinda already knew.

We went to see the principal first. Hello, um, aren't you girls? He asked when we told him who we were.

"No, we're guys."

"Oh, I must have written it down wrong. Let me get you your uniforms."

"That will cost money, you know, but since you're scholarship students, take as long as you'd like.

"Thank you!"

As soon as we left, we quickly figured out were the Host Club was held; Music Room #3. We walked in to find a guy with black hair, brown eyes, glasses, the same uniform as us, obviously, and a black notebook in his hands.

"Um… hey. We're new here. We were wondering if we could join your Host Club." Kay said, acting "manly."

"Who are you?" Was all he said.

"We're scholarships. Can we be part of your club?"

"We actually have too many members now. It would be too much for our guests to have 3 extra _new_ hosts added on, so late in the year."

Late In the year? It was only October!

"Oh, um, sorry. It's just that we heard you let a scholarship student into your club recently."

We had found out this fact last night.

"Yes, but that was only because he was in dept."

"Oh come on!" Kay was getting frustrated. You could tell because she was moving her arms around like crazy, which she always did whenever she was frustrated.

"That's not fair! It's only three extra people! And it's not even that late in the school year! It's October! Your excuses for not letting us in are lame! I mean, just look at the size of this school! It's not like you don't have enough room for us!" She said.

When she wanted the guy to "just look at the size of this school!", she started swinging her arms sideways. When she was done speaking, her arm contacted with a blue vase on a wooden stand right next to her.

"That will be ten thousand yen," the guy with the notebook calculated.

"We don't have that much! We still have to pay for these uniforms!"

"Well, it looks like you're in dept with us!" He said with a creepy smile. "Welcome to the Host Club! We'll see you at our next meeting this afternoon, alright!"

"Yup! Bye!"

We turned around. The rest of the Host Club, I guess, had been watching from some tables in the room. We all touched our necklaces together. My yin necklace and Kay's yang necklace fit perfectly together, sense they were friendship necklaces, and Ali placed her necklace on top of ours. It was just as large as ours put together. As soon as all three necklaces were touching, something weird happened. A weird rumble sounded. It was very faint, but I could still hear it. A split second later, a blue circle surrounded the room. As fast as it had appeared, it was gone. I could literally feel a change in the air, or the room we were in. There was absolute silence for a moment. No one knew what had just happened, and everyone was in shock. Of course, Kay broke the moment. "What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea. Let's get out of here!"

We started walking away when a laser beam came from behind us. It was so close to hitting me, I screamed. If you spread out your fingers as far as they will go, it's like, not very far apart, right? Well, that's how close it was to hitting me. On reflex, all three of us spun around to find the dark haired boy pushing up his glasses. "Nobody leaves this room until I say you can."

**A/N: SORRY THE CHAPTER WAS SO LONG. PERSONALLY I LIKE SHORT AND SWEET CHAPTERS, BUT I HOPE THE LONGNESS DOESN'T RUIN IT FOR YOU! **


	3. Creepy Situations and Hilarious Stalkers

**Creepy Situations and Hilarious Stalkers**

**A/N: Hey, I'm sorry that this chapter took so long but I was very busy with 8****th**** grade graduation and a semi-formal dance and organizing things for my friends and I to do and avoiding my seven year old neighbor, but I finally wrote this and posted it! I also have the next chapter ready but I just need to type it first. Hope you like this! Oh, and by the way, the first thing that Kyouya says right at the beginning of this chapter is actually on YouTube so I didn't make that up (unfortunately). You can find on and type in the search box "Kyoya is a Serial Killer." It should be the first one that comes up. The video is made by ODibbyO! **

_"Why is this guy commanding us not to leave? Who does he think he is?" _

"I am the serial killer, I am the bloody hand. I am the chief whore taker, I am the chosen one. I am the red straight razor; I am the one who bathes in blood. I am the boogie man; I am the empty yawning hood. Root not for pity, no, I am the heartless man. I come to fix all things. I am the one man band. You cannot yet imagine how you will dance for me; that you will dance forever to the jams that I decree. The kingdom of the world is all things to us all and I will teach you many things before I let you fall." The guy with the glasses voice doubled and got louder. "I AM THE BLACK DEAD NIGHTMARE! I BRING THE LIGHT SO BRIGHT TO ILLUMINATE THE PATH WE TAKE. I SHOW THE WAY THAT ALL HEARTS BREAK! AND I WILL SEE THAT ALL RULES BACKS BE BROKEN AS THEY DESEND INTO THE AWFUL. POWERING. NIGHTS!"

"Creepy," I whispered.

"Yeah," Kay and Ali whispered back at the same time.

"But it's like he read what I was thinking!"

"Yeah, isn't that weird when stuff like that happens?" Ali whispered.

I nodded. The rest of the club was coming over. After everyone introduced themselves, the one with the glasses kept talking. I think he said his name was Kyouya, but I can't be sure. I kinda blanked out during the whole introducing thing. "Do you guys know what happened just now?"

"No idea," we said together.

"Oh really?" he asked with a creepy smile.

"_Holy Crap!" _I thought.

He seemed to smile bigger and pushed up his glasses again even though they weren't falling down.

"Yes!"

"What did you do when you turned around to leave?"

"All we did was touch our necklaces together! It's really simple, you know. We do it all the time," Kay said.

"_Not with these necklaces though. Oh well. Forgot to mention that! Let's get out of here!"_

"Ah! May I seem them?"

"Sure!"

"No!"

"Of course!"

We said at the same time.

Once we showed them to Kyouya, we were free to leave. The girl and the twins in the Host Club showed us to our classroom. They were freshmen too. "Hey, Ali, what're their names again?" I asked.

She just shrugged. She looked confused too. "Kay?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What's their names again?"

"That one's Hikaru, that's Kaoru and she's… Haruhi, I think."

"Thanks," I whispered back.

We walked into the classroom. I made everyone go in before me, and then I realized my stupid mistake. Last isn't as bad as first, but last still stands out. The whole class was staring at us. The teacher smiled. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

Why must _all_ teachers want us to stand in front of the entire class on the _first day _and be happy about it? I felt the blood rush to my face and I started to shake a little. My mouth got a little watery and I started to sweat. Gross. I avoided everyone's gaze. "Alright, I'm Kay and I love reading. I also love art so I came here on an art scholarship." She smiled.

Next, it was Ali's turn. "Um… I'm Ali and I also love art and I like reading. I came here on a scholarship for music."

I couldn't tell if they were nervous or not, but I hoped I wasn't the only one. I looked at the class, but I didn't really see anything. That's how I see standing in front of a group of people. My eyes just don't pay attention. "Um… I'm Em and I have-''

"Could you speak up a little please?" The teacher interrupted with a gentle smile.

I tried to raise my voice a little, but I don't know if it made any difference. "I'm Em and I also came here on a music scholarship." I gave a nervous smile.

"Anything else?" The teacher asked.

"Um… I like to swim, read, take care of animals, and my favorite color is orange."

Wow. Did I really just say all that? That's a lot for me. "Thank you, girls! There are three empty seats in the back row. You can sit there for today." She smiled.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Thanks," said Ali.

"Thank you!" Kay smiled innocently.

I thought that sitting in the back would be better than sitting in the front, but it wasn't by much. In the front, everyone can see what you're doing, but in the back, everyone can turn around and see what you're doing. At least I had Kay and Ali with me. If I didn't, it'd be sooo much worse. Basically after that, it got boring. The girls flirted with guys, the guys either looked pleased or disgusted, the teacher droned on and on, Ali fell asleep taking notes, Kay was drawing and pretending she was taking notes, and I tuned everything out and just stared at my desk, daydreaming. Basically, the typical high school day for us.

For the rest of the day, we watched the Host Club closely. The boy Tamaki screamed, cried, got offended easily, and hid in a dark corner a lot. The two red haired twins, Hikaru and Kaoru (I couldn't tell which one was which) were the ones teasing Tamaki. The smallest one, Honey, I think, sat at a table eating cake and never stopped while the tallest one, Mori, sat next to him reading a book. I remembered his name the easiest for some reason. Haruhi told us that this was just a normal day at the club, but all three of us noticed that something just didn't feel right, but we didn't know what it was. It's probably just part of the mission because on missions, this feeling comes up all the time. But this time, it was different. This feeling, it felt like it was a part of me, and Ali and Kay felt the same way. We kept watching the club. Haruhi was getting lots of hugs from Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki, but she kept her face expressionless and kept mumbling, "Damn these rich bastards."

Kyouya was on his little laptop trying to act all professional. We had laptops 100 times better than his. We watched from behind to see what he was doing. He was actually trying to do research on our necklaces! Weird! But then, he started for searching for more information about Ali, Kay and I. It turns out that he likes to know everything about everyone, which made this situation hil-ar-i-ous! We couldn't control our laughter, so we ran away crying because we were laughing so hard. "He's trying to find information about us?" I laughed.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen!" Ali was bent over, probably because her stomach was hurting so hard from laughing. I know mine was. I couldn't breathe! "Like a little unprofessional stalker! Like he's gonna find anything about us! We're secret agents. He's only gonna know stuff about us if we tell him!" Kay was practically rolling on the floor laughing.

Laughing somehow made her start choking. We just stared at her like she was nuts and when she finally stopped; she just started laughing even harder than before. Ali and I looked at each other. We were used to this.

When we got back to Mallory's house, we said hello ("Hey Mal") and headed up to our room. "Let's find out if what happened today had anything to do with our necklaces," I said.

"Are you crazy? Kay asked. "It was just a coincidence that we touched our necklaces together and then that weird thing happened. They're not related. No way."

"Em's got a point though," Ali supported me.

"Thanks, Ali." I pretended to ignore Kay.

I got out my orange laptop just as Ali got out her yellow one. Kay didn't get out hers because she was laying on her back with her eyes closed. How could she be tired? I felt wide awake now. "Let's just use yours," Ali said to me.

"Ok."

I did the usual to get on our agent program and searched the friendship necklaces. A whole page came up of different yin yang necklaces to choose from. I scrolled all the way down and clicked on the one that seemed like the right one. It was under related searches and it was also about Ali's dream necklace. There was a picture of all three necklaces which were exactly the same as ours, but none of them were touching each other. It read – "Hey guys! Supper's ready! You can come down and eat now! I ordered ramen and sushi!"

"Ok! Just a sec!"

Ugh. I hate fish. Ramen's good though. Anyways, this is what it said on the computer:

"Once every one hundred years, three friends will each receive a necklace. Somehow, they will reach them; being passed down for generations until the one hundred years is up. Three friends who are in their teenage years will always get them and they'll touch the necklaces together. Once they touch, even for the quickest second, things will begin to change. No one knows when or where it originated, but the last time, around 99 years ago, someone wrote a poem about it, although the author to this day is unknown:

When good and bad connect

And dreams will protect

A blue circle will warm

New abilities will be born

The world won't be the same

And sometimes it can be hard to tame"

There was silence for a moment. Kay had sat up on her air mattress. "Creepy," I said.

"That's scary." Ali was scared, you could just tell from her facial expression.

"What the hell?"


	4. Randomness

**Randomness**

**stuckinadream: Ok this chapter is just a **_**little**_** random but-**

**Em: A little random? Are you kidding?**

**stuckinadream: I was being sarcastic.**

**Em: Oh.**

**Ali: Jeez Em! Hello! Is anything going on inside your puny brain? It's the size of a walnut!**

**Kay: Ok, Ali, her brain is NOT the size of a walnut.**

**Ali: Oh, are you finally supporting her?**

**Kay: Duh, no! Her brains the size of a pea – not a walnut!**

**Em: Thanks you guys.**

**Ali: No problem!**

**Kay: Any time!**

**Anyways, this chapter is random but I think of it as an extra chapter (like the one that shows how Mori is like when he's tired - love that one!) in the original manga series. You don't have to read it to understand the story line, but it does have some crazy things going on in it and some secrets about this series – Top Secret. Hope it's not too crazy! Oh, and by the way, thanks to Melikecake for helping me with this chapter! *Sigh* good times! Sorry if it switches point of views too often!**

_**Ali's POV**_

Kay was in the middle of our room, trying to clean as usual. I wonder where Em was. Hmm… "Have you seen Em?" she looked up at me.

"No!" Hell no! "I don't know. Have you seen my backpack?"

"No! Why don't you check your closet? Everything's in there."

"True."

I turned around and opened the closet doors. I automatically stepped back because I knew if I stayed where I was, I would get squashed by stuff falling out. _Boom!_ What was that? "Em! What'd ya doin in ma closet?"

She gasped hugely. "NEED. FRESH. AIR." She gasped between every word.

And then she passed out. "What the hell?" Kay and I asked at the same time.

WHOA. Creepy. We looked at the passed out girl on our floor as a few stuff fell on her head. After a few moments of silence, I turned to Kay. "Can you help me find ma backpack?"

After a long hour of digging, we finally found it and dragged Em off to the living room and threw her on the couch. We sat down. "Hey Mal? Can we watch TV?"

"Sure! You don't have to ask! Make yourselves at home!" Mal told us as a loud crash came from the kitchen. "Just my luck."

Well, at least she wasn't hurt. We were flipping channels, trying to find something good to watch, when out of the corner of my eye I saw a tall, dark figure walk out of our room. I turned my head. _"Mori! What's he doing in our house?" _

He walked right by us. "Hey," was all he said as he walked out the door and slammed it shut.

The slamming door made Em wake up. "Huh?" she asked, and then started gasping for air.

She started coughing and looked around frantically. Her eyes caught a glass of water right by the couch and grabbed it. Once she was done gulping down the whole glass, she gasped, "Harry Potter," and fainted again.

I looked at her. Was she ok? Kay was still flipping through the channels. "Oh, look! Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban is on! That must've been what she meant!"

"Yeah." I wasn't sure about that.

Oh well. It was a good movie. I'd watch it. I'd already found my backpack, so I had nothing else to do. The thing is, I never actually found out what Em was doing in my closet or why Mori was ever in Mal's house, let alone our room.

_**Em's POV (REWIND BACK)**_

It had been a week since we were at this school, and I had pretty much adjusted to this little Host Club. Tamaki was always sending us to do stuff, and we found that none of us, not even Kay, could say no. It felt like inside of us, the feeling was so heavy. He had some _really_ good persuasion skills or something. He sent me to go get some boxes with Cosplay in it in the closet. Hikaru and Kaoru were watching closely and one of the twins was whispering to the other about something. They looked determined. I was grabbing the heavy box when all the clothes fell out. Without saying anything, Mori came over to help. As soon as both of us were in the closet, the twins closed and locked the door. They locked it? Wow. They were probably expecting us to do something in here. Sorry! That's not my type of personality. Plus, I'm only a freshman!

I got bored so I started thinking about Harry Potter. I couldn't help it! I had been reading the books _again _for like, the seventh time in two years, so obviously I was thinking about it! :D The closet started to shake and after a green flash of light, it stopped shaking. I opened the door slowly. Mori and I stepped out as I looked all around me. I gasped. "It'd Hogwarts!"

"Uh?" He asked.

"Oh, it's the school in Harry Potter books."

"Oh."

Looking around, it seemed like we were at the entrance gate. We jumped up on one of the "horseless" carriages. We were almost all the way to school when in the Forbidden Forest; I saw Harry and… what? What was he doing here? Voldemort. "Mori, do you, um, mind if we go over there?"

"No not really."

We jumped off the carriages and ran into the forest. Too many trees were in the way, but Mori just picked them up and threw them aside. "Mori," I whispered. "Try to be as quiet as possible when we get closer, or else Voldemort," I shuttered, "will kill you."

"Alright."

Once we got closer, I glared at Voldemort. I hated him. As soon as I glared, he suddenly fell backwards and screamed in pain. Harry turned around. "Let's go!"

As we all ran back out of the forest, I could have sworn I heard Voldemort whining, "every time I try to kill Harry…"

We finally slowed down when we reached the path the "horseless" carriages took. There were no carriages left on the track, though. We were very close to the entrance doors to the school, Hogwarts. Harry turned to us. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Emma-Lee. You can call me Em if you want."

I was so shocked. Was I actually here or dreaming? I was meeting Harry Potter! Mori just looked at me in an almost begging way. "And this is Mori-sempai," I introduced him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Harry said with a lovely English accent. Wait a sec – he was speaking English? And I understood him? "How did you guys do that back there?" he asked.

"Oh, well, as we were riding up to the school, we saw you needed help, so we started running towards you and Voldemort. Mori-sempai was throwing –''

We had reached the Hogwarts doors. Harry opened up the door. "Ladies first," he smiled at me.

"Thank you."

As I stepped inside, the setting changed. This was definitely not a gigantic castle. This looked like – a closet. Mori appeared next to me. I looked around. It was kinda hard to see, but it looked exactly like Ali's closet at Mal's house. This closet was actually supposed to be all of ours to share, but since Ali used it the most, we just gave it to her. Mori and I weren't touching the ground. We couldn't with all the stuff in here. It was so hard to breathe in this tiny little closet with huge piles of stuff and another person in there.

What was that rumbling noise? And that really bright light? I squinted. Oh. Someone had opened the closet doors. The rumbling was – uh-oh, stuff falling out of the closet. I fell down and hit the carpeted ground hard. Where was Mori? I guess he managed to stay in that closet somehow. "NEED. FRESH. AIR," I gasped, and then all I saw was black.

When I woke up, I was lying on the couch, thinking I heard Mori's voice which reminded me about Harry Potter world. "Huh?" I gasped

I started coughing and drank a whole glass of water. "Harry Potter," I gasped and I saw black again.

When I woke up for real, I was lying on my bed. _"Oh, I must've been dreaming,"_ I thought. _"That's why it made no sense."_ Especially the part in dreams when you wake up multiple times, but there's only one time you actually wake up. And the whole Harry Potter thing? That could only be in dreams. And wasn't Mori throwing trees around? And wasn't my glare enough to make a super powerful wizard fall down in pain? My glares were never affective. Yet again, only in dreams.

_**3**__**rd**__** person**_

All the girls had gone to bed after Ali and Kay did their best to explain to Mal what happened to Em. Once they were all in bed, Mal sighed. "Stupid closet transporter machine! I should have gotten rid of that _ages_ ago!"

**Ok so you lovely readers who actually chose this story to read (thank you so much!) might be thinking "is this a crossover?" Well, it's not, I'll tell you that. This was just randomness that melikecake and I made up. And yes, we were literally rofl at some of the ideas we had! Hope the Harry Potterness didn't make ya'll hate! The HP theme will only be in this little chapter so, don't worry… be… HAPPY! YAY! HAPPINESS! **


	5. Discoveries

**Discoveries**

**Don't really have anything to say for an author note except I'm gonna try to update more often. Sorry it takes me so long! I'm lazy. And it's even worse because of the heat today – it is 86 degrees right now and this is just cooling off. Also, it's 80% humidity! I only know because I have some hygrometer (humidity measurer) thing (only know these stupid facts cuz ma parents tell me) but the point is I'm hot and extremely lazy-**

**Kay: No one cares, ya know.**

**Ali: It's probably a lot worse in other places.**

**stuckinadream: true**

**Em: Of course Kay interrupts the authors' note. :c poor author**

**Kay: Whatev just get on with the freakin story!**

**stuckinadream: Ok, ok! I just wanted to say –**

**Kay: *clears throat and glares***

**stuckinadream: Ok, whatever, here's the chapter. By the way, the chapters are back to Em's point of view for the whole time unless I add Kay's POV or something.**

**Kay: Why my point of view?**

**stuckinadream: Ya know, the story would have started a long time ago if you would have stopped interrupting me.**

**Kay: So?**

**stuckinadream: *gives long sigh* here it is! *big smiles***

This morning, we had decided to walk to school. Knowing Mal's driving on that first day, we usually took a taxi, but today we wanted to be alone so we could talk. "So… that poem we read…"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we should try to understand one line at a time," Kay told us.

"Ok."

She took out the paper we had printed out. "When good and bad connect…"

"Ooh, oh! Our friendship necklaces!" I was excited that I had figured this out so quickly.

"Yin and yang: good and bad. We connected them, right?"

"Yeah, ok. Next line," Ali was wondering if she had anything to do with this.

"And dreams will protect…"

"My dream necklace?" Ali asked hopefully.

"Her necklace did go on top of ours, so it's protecting?" I guess.

"Ok. That could work. A blue circle will warn… I know! That blue circle that happened right after we touched the necklaces together!"

"Obviously, Kay. You don't need smarticles to figure that one out."

She just stuck her tongue out at me. "New abilities will be born…"

"New abilities? Hmm… maybe we have super powers! Hey, wouldn't that be so cool? Super Ali! Ha, ok. Never mind. Continue."

"Do _you_ think it's super powers, Kay?"

"I don't know… maybe we should watch closer than usual."

"Next."

"The world won't be the same…"

"Does the world feel different to you?"

"Actually, it does."

"Ok, creepy," I was scared now.

"And sometimes it can be hard to tame," Kay finished.

"Hard to TAME? What does that mean? Are we in danger?"

Kay replied, "Yes, yes we are. We're in the Host Club. _With Kyouya. _Of course we're in danger."

I was pretty sure she was joking, but before I could ask, the bell rang. We had walked all the way to school without realizing it and now we were late! We ran all the way up to the ugly colored pink mansion of a school. I only tripped a _few_ times (20)! By the way, I'm clumsy. :D

Later in the afternoon, the Host Club was having the usual tea time for guests. Kay and I were play- fighting and Ali was standing next to us, arms crossed, looking around. She was _TOTALLY_ used to this. "You're actually mean for a person who's supposed to be nice," she pretended.

I wasn't as mean as her! I glared at her, but I just meant to be playful. Kay fell on the music room floor! She was in pain – her face showed it, but after a few seconds, it seemed like the pain vanished off her face. As soon as the pain was gone from Kay, Hikaru fell in pain too. Just then, I remembered my dream. Wait a sec, what can I do? And why did I have a dream about this happening to Voldemort? Oh well. "Hey, are you guys ok? I'm soo sorry! I don't know what just happened but I-I-I" I was stuttering. "I don't – w-what I mean is I never meant to hurt-"

"How could it be your fault?" Hikaru questioned.

"Um…" I turned around and ran out the door.

I needed to think. "Hmm… new abilities will be born? Is my ability… to make people fall on the floor in pain when I glare at them? That's sooo not like me."

Ali literally appeared next to me. "Wha- Ali, where'd you come from?"

"I was right here this whole time."

"Uh, yeah, ok."

All she did was nod. A few minutes later, Kay joined us. "The rich bastards said we could leave now."

"K."

"What!"

"No, I just said K as in ok as in o-k-a-y."

"Oh."

Once we got home, Kay came up with a stupid idea. "Maybe if we stand in front of this mirror we can see the powers we have!"

"How would the mirror see inside of us?"

"I don't know, it's a secret agents' house, ok?"

"Whatev."

Kay went first. She stood in front of the plain, typical, normal – ok, you get it -mirror."Nothing."

"Your turn, Em."

"Nothing," Kay mimicked me.

I almost pretend glared at her again but then I remembered this afternoon. "Ali's turn!"

As she stood in front of the mirror, she disappeared. We gasped. "Ali, uh-"

"My body's gone! What the heck! Help! Ahhhhh!"

I guess she ran all over the place cuz we finally found her on the couch in the living room. Once we calmed her down, we talked.

When I glared at Kay, she said the pain was so bad and the first person she saw was Hikaru, so she just sent the pain to him. "Kay, that's not normal."

"Oh."

"New ability! Yay!" Ali was her normal self again. "So, Em has the power to glare at people and make them fall on the floor in pain, Kay has the power to – um? Send pain to someone else?"

"I think it's actually controlling people's emotions. I made Tamaki depressed today and all I did was think about it."

"Ok, so Em has the glaring power thing, Kay can control people's emotions and I can turn invisible! YAY! I wonder what the Host Club's powers are – if they have any."

"There's only one way to find out," Kay said evilly, which only meant that –

"Kay, please don't do your evil laugh."

"Oh, come on, it makes a good ending!"

"Yeah, but it scares us!"

"So?" Kay did her creepy evil laugh while Ali and I just hugged each other in pure fright.


	6. Its Complicated but We Figured it out So

**It's Complicated but We Figured it out Somehow**

**So, I'm kinda sad that no one reviewed or even looked at my last chapter. Oh, well. I will try to stay optimist! :D I actually got this idea from a friend that I should make plot lines for each chapter so they're easier to write and maybe I'll be able to update faster this way so that's a good thing! Yay! Here's the story! Enjoy with cup o lemonade!**

"I'm sorry, but for sitting in that chair, I'll have to increase your debt."

"WHAT? So we can't sit, now?" Kay yelled in Kyouya's face.

"That chair happens to be a very important one of my family's company."

"Then what's it doin here?"

He ignored her. She watched him with a slight smile on her face. She kept staring at him and 20 seconds later, Kyouya looked up. He smiled, but it wasn't his usual evil smile. "Ok, I won't increase your debt this time."

Everyone was in shock. Was this Kyouya? _"Oh yeah,"_ I remembered.

Kay was controlling his emotions! Sweeeeet…..

Tamaki slowly inched towards Kyouya and starting poking him. "Stop, you idiot!"

Tamaki looked as if he'd been slapped in the face and ran over to his depressed goth corner. The twins were playing with their toy, Haruhi. Honey was sleeping in a bed that had randomly come to the music room. Mori was sitting next to the bed, reading a book and Ali and I were talking and laughing about random stuff. Kay was chasing Tamaki around the room screaming, "I WILL KILL YOU! I CAN AND I WILL!"

"Shhh! Honey's sleeping!" the twins whisper-yelled. Kay looked behind her to look at the twins. As she turned around, she tripped and fell on the bed on top of Honey. The twins and Tamaki gasped hugely and hid behind a nearby couch.

Honey slowly sat up and stretched. Then he looked around. "Who. Woke. Me. UP?" he asked menacingly.

He looked and saw Kay getting off the bed. "YOU! WHY'D YOU WAKE. ME. UP?"

"Well, you see, I was angry at Tamaki as usual so I was chasing him around the room and then the twins distracted me so I turned around and didn't see where I was going so then I tripped and fell on this bed and then-" **A/N: she said this really fast**

I sighed. Kay always tried to explain everything to make it make sense but she usually just makes the person more confused. She kept talking but I tuned her out. Ali and I turned heads to look at each other knowingly. Yet again, we were used to this. We sighed and shook our heads.

When Kay finally shut up, he glared evilly at her. That was a very Kyouya-y thing to do, not something Honey usually would do! "GO. AWAY."

Kay bent over. She looked straight in his eyes as if to say "you can't make me" but then her face softened. "Ok," she said and walked away.

Wait, back up. What just happened? Did Kay just change her mind about something? And agree about something? Wow.

Tamaki took advantage of the moment and begged, "Please, call me Daddy my precious daughter!"

There were his crazy persuasion skills again. Ali and I could feel it inside of us. It's hard to explain it, but our brains couldn't even think about denying him. So, of course, Kay agreed to that, too. I figured something was up. Everyone was in shock. Kay was agreeing to everything it seemed!

A few minutes later, Kyouya misses his glasses when trying to push them up higher (surprisingly- he pushes up his glasses so often in just one day you'd think this would never happen!) and they fall on the floor. "Oh, yay!" Kay ran over acting like a little child, picked them up and put them on. "Whoa."

"What?"

"His glasses! They're – they're" she didn't continue because a laser beam just missed her. "Wha-"

Kyouya was shooting a ton of laser beams at her, which reminded me of the first time I met him and he almost killed me. Both times, these laser beams weren't normal. The lasers were coming out of his eyes!

Once Kay reluctantly gave his glasses back, he put them back on and acted like nothing had happened. "Yes," said Haruhi.

"Yes what?" the twins asked.

"Why are you asking that, Tamaki?"

"I didn't say anything!" he whined.

"Yes, you did. Now stop acting like an idiot!" Haruhi's nostrils flared.

This made Tamaki go into his typical corner of woe. "He never said anything, though."

"I don't want you to do that Kyouya!" Haruhi looked pissed.

"Do what?" he asked with his usual smile (the evil kind).

"Sell my house to lower my debt!"

"I never said that!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Haru-chan! I think you're going insane!"

"I'm not-"

"Want some cake? It makes it all better!"

"No thanks. I don't really like-"

Haruhi stopped talking because Honey had dragged her over to the table, sat her down in a chair, and shoved a huge piece of cake into her mouth. "Muffie Kempie! I duff wa CALFK!"

"What's Haruhi trying to say?" she had too much cake in her mouth and I don't think anyone could understand her.

"Oh well, who cares?" Kay replied.

"Nice," I said sarcastically.

I started walking towards Honey, Mori (who had come and sat down next to Honey), and Haruhi. I was walking by one of the twins who seemed to be staring into space when I tripped and fell. I expected to hit the ground hard, but all I felt were hands grasping me. "Kaoru?" I whispered.

I only knew he was Kaoru because Hikaru was being chased by Haruhi and she was yelling, "Hikaru! Get back here!" so this twin had to be Kaoru.

"Hey, sorry. I saw that you were falling."

"Good reflexes," was all I said cuz I was so embarrassed.

"Thanks."

Right before we were about to leave this club that exists for who knows what, we overheard Kaoru tell Hikaru, "Hey, Hikaru! There's a pop quiz in English tomorrow."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. It's hard to explain."

"Ok…?"

We walked outside. Kay was mumbling, moaning, and swearing about how she didn't want to have a pop quiz in English, even if we were already good at the language from missions to English speaking countries. "Hey, let's race!"

Where'd Ali get _that_ idea? She was usually exhausted from staying up too late. Before we could protest, she was gone. I sighed. "Where'd she go now?"

When we finally got home after like, 20 minutes, we found Ali watching SpongeBob (we had access to channels from all around the world – secret agents are awesome). Before Kay could complain that Ali still watched that, and I quote "stupid, preschool, idiotic, creeper TV show," Ali shut the TV off. "Hey, guys! Did you see how fast I was going?"

"Uh… you were sorta invisible."

"Oh… yeah… OOO! Guess what! I've been thinking about super powers all day! It's obvious that Kyouya's powers are laser beam eyes –"

"And x-ray vision glasses," Kay added.

"What?"

"Yeah. They were x-ray vision."

"Creepy…"

"Continue…"

"Oh, yeah! Tamaki and Honey could have persuasion skills or something, I'm not sure yet but it could be that! Kaoru can maybe - … see into the future! Hikaru can see into the past cuz he asked me all these things that already happened before he met me and he was correct every time! Haruhi can read minds and I could have sworn I saw Mori lift a bolder outside! Super strongness!"

"Wow, you can really be smart when you need to be."

"Yup. At your service, 459!"

"…Yeah, ok, never say that again."

**Ali: Ok, so please review for stuckinadream!**

**Kay: Who the hell is stuckinadream?**

**Em: The author, Kay! Duh! **

**Kay: Author? What author?**

**Ali: She's the author of this story!**

**Kay: Wait… WE'RE IN A STORY!**

**Em: Yeah.**

**Kay: So… we're characters?**

**Ali: Yeah.**

**Kay: WE'RE NOT REAL!**

**Em: Yeah. We're not.**

**Kay: So, we'll always be just words?**

**Ali: Yeah.**

**Kay: Is there even any pictures of me?**

**Em: No.**

**Kay: Ahhhh! I'm dead! Kill me now! *spazes from too much information overload***

**Ali & Em: Anyways, review! And, ignore Kay.**

**Kay: Hey!**

**Ali: You're name and 'hey' rhyme! Yay! Wait, that rhymes too! Cool… *drools***

**Em: Ok guys let's go.**

**Ali: Oh, go where?**

**Em: Away from here.**

**Ali: *looks at Kay* Yeah. Let's go.**


	7. Time to Meet 221 and 222! YAY!

**Time to Meet 221 and 222! YAY!**

**So, yea, blah, blah, blah, um… OH YEAH! DON'T LET ME FORGET! Thanks soo much to dreamaker401, Explosive Waffles, i-heart-kaoru, Sapphy Mizuiro, and Melikecake for reviewing and reading my stories! I love you guys! And also love anyone who read this series even though they didn't review or didn't like it… you still chose it to read! I'm sorry if I sounded whinny in my last chapter about no one reading or reviewing my 5****th**** chapter, cuz I don't wanna be one who begs for reviews! I was just kinda nervous that no one saw it… but that's ok! I probably posted it at a bad time. I will attempt at posting a chapter per day and hope it works!**

We finally made it through the second week with the crazy, supernatural Host Club without _too _many problems. Weekends with Mal were also tough we soon figured out (even if here in Japan are only Sundays) because we have more time around the unlucky, which makes us unlucky. Ali was watching SpongeBob and trying to keep her invisibility powers under control (because she would randomly disappear constantly), Kay was reading and changing Ali's emotions so she wouldn't want to watch SpongeBob anymore, and I was doing my homework. Kay and Ali were procrastinators, but I liked to get my homework over and done with. "Hey guys! The phone!"

Kay picked up. "Hello? ... What? Really? …. Yeah, ok… he's the biggest bastard ever… Yes, yes we can, well, Ali can anyways… No time to explain… See ya! Bye." Kay hung up.

"You bother explaining?"

"Oh, yeah… so Haruhi called and I said 'hello?' so she said 'hello.' She told me Kyouya was trying to sell her two person complex to decrease her debt a little so I said 'what? Really?' and she said 'yes! I never knew Kyouya could be so evil' and I just said 'yeah… ok' because she's so dense sometimes. Then I said 'he's the biggest bastard ever' because he is when she wouldn't talk. But then she said 'can you guys come to help me fast enough?' and I said 'yes, yes we can, well, Ali can anyways,' cuz I didn't wanna say that Mal's car was in the shop because she drove it into a telephone pole and Ali can because she's super fast so then she said 'huh?' so I said, 'no time to explain –'"

"So why are you explaining now?"

"Because you asked me to."

"Not the whole convo!"

"Ali!"

"She left already."

"When?"

"When you were explaining."

"Oh…"

"Let's go!"

"Yeah."

Kay and I tool a taxi there and we _still_ arrived 20 minutes after Ali, but Ali was able to comfort Haruhi and Kay changed Kyouya's emotions. I also threw in a little death glare – well, maybe not a _death _glare, but a painful glare at him.

The next day at the Host Club, we were doing our usual thing when two girls walked in. I looked at them. One girl was slightly larger than the other. The taller girl had straight black hair down to her shoulders, was very slim, had bright green eyes, and was wearing an Ouran girl's uniform. Sticking out of her pocket was a cell phone with a cover on it that read: 221. The other girl was a little shorter and wider than the first one, had straightened brown hair down to her mid back and light brown, happy/hyper eyes. She also had on a girl's uniform, but she was wearing a purse that said the number 222 all over it. I did a double take. "Steph? Niki? What are you doing here?"

**Sorry that all my chapters are coming out so short lately. I like short chapters, but probably not as short as I've been writing. **

**Kay: That's cuz your brain's the size of a pea.**

**Ali: I thought that was Em's brain?**

**Kay: Whatever. Everyone but me has a brain the size of a pea.**

**Em: You think your **_**soo**_** great, don't you?**

**Kay: Yes. Yes I do.**

**Ali & Em: Stupid, selfish girl.**

**Kay: *gasps* How could you!**

**Em: Oh well, here's a tissue.**


	8. Strange Tryouts and Insane Times

**Strange Tryouts and Insane Times **

**Ok so thank you to everyone who's reviewed my story! Especially the ones who bothered reviewing – I loves you all! And also, a special shout out to my friends who were really sweet and super nice to me on my birthday – I'm not telling you the date Kyouya! I'm just saying it was in July sometime. I Know I said I would try to update daily but I was busy with Fourth of July parties! And no, Sapphy Mizuiro, you're not getting annoying! I think its soo cool you can't wait to get a new chapie of mine! *feels special* So, I read the reviews (of course) and I realized that some people were confused. Leeme try and explain: **

**Ali: Agent number double 00 – super fast and invisible (Em and Kay figured out she was super fast when Ali wanted to race to Mal's house and was half an hour ahead of her friends!)**

**Em: Agent number 47 – has the power to glare at people and make them fall on the floor in pain (she also has another power but no one in the story has figured it out yet! Shhh…)**

**Kay: Agent number 459 – can control people's emotions (also has another power no one's figured out yet)**

**Mal: Agent number 13 – the three girls stay at her house**

**Ryder: The boss of the secret agency in Japan**

**Steph and Niki: You'll find out soon!**

"Emma-Lee?"

"Steph!"

"Yes, I think it's her," Niki whispered to Steph. "Hi, Em!" she said, louder this time.

"Hey!" I ran over and did the best I could to hug them while they were wearing those really yellow, puffy, um… ugly uniforms.

"Uh, Em? Why ya dressed like a boy?"

"Oh, uh, long story."

Everyone in the club wanted to know who these people were, but for once, they weren't sure who would give the most information: Kyouya or me. Their heads turned back and forth: Kyouya, me, Kyouya, me. "Who are they?" one of them asked to no one in particular.

"They're my cousins," I told them.

"Ok, now that that's down, why are you dressed up like a guy?"

"I said it's a long story."

"And we've got time." Steph said.

Tamaki came running over. "You're not… not a guy, Em?"

Kay stormed over. "What the hell's your problem? You can't see a gender difference?"

The twins cheered in the background. "We're all girls! Ali, Em, and me are GIRLS! Got it?"

"I knew Kay was a girl, but…"

"Why me?" she asked the sky, or actually, the ceiling. "Get a _life!_ Then maybe you'll notice these things!"

Tamaki ran over to his creepy black corner, and Kay chased him there. "Ok, Steph, Niki, I'll explain later."

"Why not now? We need the details."

"222," I whispered. "Want me to say in front of this stalker?" Kyouya was watching us.

"Fine, 47," Steph whispered back, but she was smiling.

"It's Ryder's fault, right?" Niki whispered.

"Yeah."

Kyouya came closer, pulling out his black notebook. "What are you ladies whispering about?"

"Boys," Steph said, and Kyouya actually gave a slight blush (I didn't know that was possible), turned around, and walked back over to his laptop. "Nice one."

"Thanks."

Steph and Niki were my closest cousins, but we only saw each other a few times a year. So when we did see each other, we had to catch up on everything. I sat in between Steph and Niki, who had already made their selves at home and sat down on one of the couches. "So, what are you guys doin here?" I asked them.

Just then, Ali came running by me. "Let's go! We can't be late for band!"

"Oh my gosh! Meet me here after school, k?" I told my awesome cousins.

"Yeah, sure!"

"Where ya goin?"

"Band!"

Ali and I ran out of the music room and into the hallway. Wouldn't it be awful if Ali disappeared or took off into super speed? I didn't want to be the only one late. "Ali! Don't change to invisible or to super fast mode, k?"

"Yeah, you try it," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, I know! Put your necklace on!"

"What?"

"Just do it."

She quickly got her necklace out of her purple-y pink backpack and put it on.

"Maybe it will help you control your super powers more."

I had no idea how I just came up with that one. "Let's go!" Ali told me.

When we finally got to the band room, we set up our instruments. We actually were early and just assumed we would be late, so we went to the bathroom. Let me explain. Here at this rich, bastard-y school they have several music programs: Advanced Choir, Chamber Choir, Orchestra, Symphonic Band, and Wind Ensemble. Since Wind Ensemble and Advanced Choir were the advanced classes, you had to try out to possibly make it in. Ali and I's tryouts for Wind Ensemble were today. Everyone else who wanted to tryout had already done so, but we were new here, so it was today for us. When we're nervous, we, uh – kinda have to pee, so we went to the bathroom.

When we came back, Symphonic Band had just started. We were placed in Symphonic Band for now since everyone who doesn't make it in Wind Ensemble is in this band (or Orchestra, but Ali and I don't do Orchestra – we just don't). The teacher for Wind Ensemble was waiting, so he smiled and told us to follow him. He brought us to a tiny room in the music building (this school basically has a whole huge building for each extra subject, like cooking, music, art- this school was waaay to huge) and took Ali first. After I wished her a huge good luck, she followed the teacher inside.

I relaxed a little because I wasn't going first, but I tensed up again when I saw he sat next to you when you played. At our old middle school, the teacher would give us some space and sit by his desk.

_**Ali's POV**_

This is so weird! He's sitting next to me! "Oh, a trombone player!" he smiled so I smiled back. "We don't get lots of those!"

Please, make me sit anywhere but where I'm sitting now – "So, why don't you start with the piece I gave you?" he suggested.

I played. Why was he bouncing in his chair? Weird… it was kinda distracting me… Crap. Mess up. When I was finished, I thought I did pretty good. Only one mistake. I did better practicing, but I was nervous playing for this guy. "Do you take private lessons?"

"Yup."

"With who?"

"Danny Mann."

"Oh, I had him as a student teacher here!"

"He's becoming a band teacher?" I asked.

"It's one of his choices."

"_Then why is he a student teacher?"_ I thought. I'm soo confused.

"Whenever you're ready," he told me as I got out the piece I had chosen.

I played the first few lines, and he interrupted me. I wasn't sure if it was because he thought I was doing bad, but I thought I was doing good. He also didn't listen to the whole song, but that was normal. He probably didn't have enough time. He finally told me, "You can stop there," with a smile. "You have excellent playing."

"Thank you," I smiled back, being polite and all.

Well, at least he was nice. "Get your friend for me, ok?"

"Sure."

I opened the door. Em looked so nervous. "How was it?"

I stuck my thumbs up. "Yay!" She looked happy for me now.

"Your turn."

"Oh, ok," she said.

I walked back into the band room after wishing her good luck.

_**Em's POV**_

I stood in the entrance with my flute in my hands, hoping I wouldn't have to sit next to him, but then he tapped that chair to his left and said, "Come sit here!"

I sat down. "You can start with the piece I gave you," he smiled.

I smiled, but I didn't look at him. I was skimming the piece with my eyes one last time. "Whenever you're ready," he told me.

I took a deep, strong breath like I'd been taught and began to play. Ok. I was getting distracted. From the corner of my eye I could see the teacher bouncing up and down in his chair. _"Butt dancing!"_ I thought.

After a few lines, he interrupted me, which made me nervous because I thought I did something wrong. "Soo… do you take private lessons?" he asked.

"Yes, actually, with Jocelyn Achi."

"Oh, I know her! She's a great professional flutist in the area. So, when's your next lesson?"

"Well, I don't really know because she's having a baby next week."

"_Again?" _

I couldn't help it. I just had to laugh. She only had one child besides the one she was expecting! "Ok, may I hear the piece you chose for me?" he asked, getting back on topic.

"Sure."

I knew I probably wouldn't play the whole thing since it was three pages long. I had worked on the ending the most though. Oh well. I played the first two lines, and then he interrupted me again. "May I see your flute?"

"Sure," I said, handing it to him.

He ran his fingers along it. "Nice! A gold mouthpiece!"

I smiled. Band teachers… "What's this? You still have the plugs in?"

"Yeah, uh, well, I just got it… uh…"

"How long ago?"

"A year ago."

"A _year? _You see, when I attempted to play the flute, I still can't, but, I left all the keys open holed. These plugs need to go."

"Ok."

My old band teacher was a crazy good flute player, and he didn't care. Jocelyn was a professional flutist (my private lesson teacher) and she still has some plugs in. **A/N: What I'm talking about here is that some flutes have open keys, which mean that there are holes in them. They make the sound better, but it's hard to get used to, so they sell plugs which just cover up the holes until you're comfortable. Usually, people take one plug out at a time. **

"Continue whenever you're ready."

When I went to turn the page, he told me I could stop there. He smiled. "Thank you. You have a really nice intination and a nice, full sound."

"Thank you."

**Intination's a band word! I know cuz I'm a NERD! Actually a BAND GEEK! Jk Well, if I am, I'm proud of it! Anyways…**

I walked out the door and went to the band room. When band was finished, Ali and I went back to the music room because band was the last class of the day, so we had to go help the Host Club.

It sucks being in debt. After we did all our chores, I turned to Niki and Steph. "Let's go now."

"K!"

"Where?"

We walked outside. Ali wanted to race home every day now just to say she was half an hour ahead of us, but we wouldn't let her today. I tried to explain everything to Niki and Steph now that Kyouya wasn't in sight. It's a good thing Haruhi wasn't near us too much at school today or she would have read our minds and found out everything. She had forgotten to come to the Host Club both times today (before and after school). She was in the library, as usual. "Ok, Ryder sent us on a mission here to watch this Host Club. There's something wrong, but he wants us to figure it out ourselves. You know how he is." They both nodded. "So, this is a boys club, so we needed to disguise ourselves as guys to keep a closer eye on the club. We're also staying here," I added as we arrived at Mal's house. "Agent 13's house. Her name's Mal."

"Nice."

We opened the door. Mal was trying to vacuum the floor when we came in. Her vacuum suddenly made a loud noise. "Crap. That was my favorite rug," she sighed as the vacuum tore it up. "Oh, who's this?" she asked, indicating to my cousins who were staring open mouthed at the rug.

We were used to this stuff happening around Mal, but I forgot that they weren't. "Oh, these are my cousins, Steph and Niki," pointing to them.

"Oh are they sisters?"

"Yes," Steph said.

"You look nothing alike!" Mal was shocked that Steph had brown hair and brown eyes and Niki had black hair and green eyes.

"Well, I look more like my mom, I think, and Niki looks more like our aunt."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'm older than Steph. She's fifteen and I just turned seventeen last month."

"Happy late birthday, Niki!" I ran over and hugged her.

I didn't get to see her on her birthday because she was on a mission in the United States. "Thanks, Em," she hugged me back.

"Well, we're probably gonna stay in a nearby hotel, so we need to go look for one now," Steph told all of us.

"Oh, I have room if you want to stay here!" Mal offered, watching Niki and I hug.

"Really?" Niki looked up.

"That's so kind of you!" Steph exclaimed.

"Sure! No problem!" She turned around. "Maybe you can all help me cook…" she mumbled. "I'm gonna go see if I can fix this rug! I'll be right back!"

"Wait… she's gonna try and fix it? Oh, man, I'll be back you guys!" Kay followed her.

She was so different around adults. "That's Kay, by the way, and this is Ali. Sorry I didn't introduce everyone earlier. It was a kinda crazy afternoon."

"It's ok, we understand," Ali smiled.

"Aw…" Ali was so sweet. "So, um… where's all your stuff?" I asked Niki and Steph.

"Oh, we had Ryder send someone with it," Steph smiled.

"That was all Steph," Niki said. "I had nothing to do with it."

Later that night, a guy in a car arrived with Steph and Niki's stuff. Boy, did they have a lot of it. They each had 5 suitcases. They really liked their clothes! When Mal said she had room, it turns out she meant Niki and Steph would be staying in our room too! This was insane. In a nutshell, here was our night: "Hey, I wanna sleep there!"

"How come I have to sleep on top of the desk?"

"Maybe I'll just sleep in the closet…"

"NOoOoOoOo!"

All of Ali's things fell out of the closet, tumbling down like a stampede of bulls. Like I said, this was insane. Kay was sleepy enough to actually dare to open the closet door, Steph had to sleep on the desk because there was no more room on the floor with the rest of us and all the luggage, Ali was playing music on her iPod touch and everyone could hear it, and Niki was talking in her sleep. It was also very hot that night for some reason, and it was even worse in the small room shared with four other people. Why did Mal do this to us? And there was one question that my cousins never answered. Why were they going to Ouran anyways?

**So sorry the last chapter was so short! This one was a longer one so maybe it'll make up for the shortness of chapter 7… :D**


	9. Fluffieness at Lunchtime! Oo Lala!

**Fluffieness at Lunch time! Oo lala! ;)**

**So, I guess this story might be going too fast or something, but I don't really think chapters are good when nothing exciting really happens, so I try to put **_**something**_** in each chapie. I also realized that I haven't really put any disclaimers in, but that was kinda because I was too lazy… so here ya go! Oh, and i-heart-kaoru, I love how your guessing everyone's super powers! It's really cool and you're close! :D Thanks to everyone who put this story on alerts, put this story on their favorites list, put ME on their favorites list, put me on author alerts, or simply reviewed. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: **

**stuckinadream: Hello.**

**Random person: Hey, do you own Ouran?**

**stuckinadream: Yes, actually, I do.**

**Random person: Really? Can I get your autograph?**

**stuckinadream: Sure. *signs books***

**Random person: Wait… It doesn't say Bisco Hatori…**

**stuckinadream: Well, yeah.**

**Random person: Doesn't she own Ouran?**

**stuckinadream: Yup!**

**Random person: So… who are you?**

**stuckinadream: A person pretending to own Ouran.**

**Random person: I'm confused…**

**stuckinadream: You should be.**

"Ring! Ring!"

"Aw!" I moaned.

That stupid alarm clock! Ack – I was already awake – I had been most of the night. I stretched, yawned, and got off my extremely comfortable air mattress (note my sarcasm there). I grabbed my men's uniform and went to change in the bathroom. I put on those black pants, the white shirt, the black socks, and the blue sports jacket. At Ouran they had some _weird_ uniforms: yellow dresses and blue jackets – I don't know about rich people. I looked in the mirror and tried to do something with my mess of hair. It wasn't frizzy anymore because it was short, but it was curlier and looked weird. Oh well. The girls loved it, but it wasn't like I was trying to impress _them. _I'm a girl too! I put Stridex on my face to get rid of my terrible teenage pimples and did the best I could to cover up my earring holes with concealer like I did every morning, and walked back into our room. The lights were on now because Niki had turned them on. She went to go change into her uniform while I looked over our room.

The mess looked so much worse when we could actually see it. The stuff from the closet must've been at least five feet tall and six feet wide. _"Jeez!"_ I thought. _"How did Ali get all this stuff! We've only been here for a few weeks!" _

Kay was just getting up and Steph was almost falling off the desk again (she had a few times last night and it was _very_ loud) and had her pillow over her head. "Where's Ali?" I whispered to Kay.

Kay shrugged. Ali's sheets looked messily made. I hit them. They seemed to be floating, but I thought maybe it was the breeze from the window. Suddenly, Ali appeared under the sheets. She had been there the whole time but she'd been invisible. Oh, no, I had hit her. Crap! "Who. Woke. Me. UP!" She asked, obviously angry, but I couldn't see her face (luckily) because she had the sheets over her face.

She would have given me a death glare. Oh, wait, that was me that gave painful glares. Kay grabbed her uniform and ran out of the room. I quickly followed her. Niki came out of the bathroom and Kay went in.

Niki was trying to fix the puffiness of the dress. "I don't like this color on me."

"You look fine," I told her.

She did though. Even though the uniform was ugly, Niki somehow looked good still. She had her hair in two low ponytails today, but they didn't make her look babyish. Her side bangs were on the right, and hair bands holding her hair were half way down the ponytails, making it look her age with pieces falling out, but it didn't look messy. Her colored contacts were in, and it gave her look a nice pop of green – these contacts were a slightly brighter color than her natural green eyes. She also had on a medium pink colored eye shadow on with white eye shadow, which looked really good with green eyes. She also looked a lot older since she'd gotten her braces off last year.

Kay came out of the bathroom looking her normal self. I forgot to mention before but Ali and Kay's hair didn't look so bad short – Kay's was slightly wavy and a little messy but cute. The messiness gave her a casual style. The girls loved that which was… weird. _BOOM! _Kay, Niki and I jumped. Steph had fallen off the desk again. She'd have lots of bruises. Eh, oh well. At least Steph and Ali were up now so we wouldn't have to wake them.

Ali got dressed and looked her usual self disguised as a boy- her hair cut and styled almost like Hikaru and Kaoru's but also like Alice's from the Twilight movie **(heehee! Also sorta like Miss I's if ya know her) **only she had blond hair. Of course, she also had the uniform on. Steph wore the girl's uniform which she hated, her medium length naturally wavy hair in a messy bun, hoop earrings, and blue eye shadow and eye liner that looked good with her light chocolate brown eyes.

When we were done eating our toast we made for breakfast, we said goodbye to Mal and grabbed a taxi. "So, Niki, Steph, why are guys here anyway?" I asked them.

"Well, I was done with my mission in Cape Cod, United States…"

"And I was done with my mission in Male, Africa… I love that name, Male."

"_Steph!_ Soo," Niki continued, "Steph and I had nothin better to do so we decided to help our awesome cousin on her mission!"

"Aww… that's so sweet!" I cooed (cooed is a weird word, but I did it anyways so yea…).

(Hey it's Kay. Em! Back to the story already!) I get distracted easily (Ok, ok, Kay! Hey that sounds cool….).

As we walked in the school area, boys flirted with Niki and Steph and girls flirted with Ali, Kay, and I. Gross. They loved our backpacks. Ali had a purplish-pink backpack which still looked kinda boyish despite the color (which girls loved that "he" had a purple-pink backpack. It was "soo romantic!") Kay's was black and jade green and mine was gray and a light blue and had that airlift stuff in it which people couldn't resist poking.

Steph and Niki had the one-shoulder bags. Steph's kept slipping off her shoulder and she kept adjusting it while examining the guys that were flirting with her. Her bag was a bright blue and it was personalized with her agent number: 222 on it. Niki's was white and hers was also personalized with her agent number (221) on it. The boys surrounding them kept asking what the numbers meant, so they finally told them 222 and 221 were their lucky numbers. It was true. For most agents, their assigned numbers were their lucky numbers. _"Poor Mal,"_ I thought. _"Does that mean her lucky number is actually unlucky?" _ It probably was.

Steph was 15, so she'd be in our class even though us three were 14 **(Heehee I made Ali, Kay and Em be fourteen and I forgot that in Japan they would still be in middle school, soo, I upgraded it because I was too lazy to fix it and I don't really know how to… anyways, Ali, Em, and Kay are fourteen and are in their freshman year of high school because they skipped a grade! It was probably preschool or something that they skipped… I didn't mean to make them THAT smart! **

**Ali, Kay, and Em: Hey! **

**Me: Back to the awesomeness… +. + ' Haha, coolio face huh?) **and Niki would be in Kyouya and Tamaki's year because she was 17. I felt bad for her. Poor, poor Niki. We decided we would meet by the library for lunch.

We walked in the classroom and Steph followed. She was getting introduced today because yesterday was Niki and Steph's look around day. Ali, Kay, and I took our seats. "Hello," the teacher smiled as the bell rang. "Can you please introduce yourself?"

"Yeah, sure!" Steph didn't look nervous at all. She looked her usual self, hyper and happy. "Hi, I'm Araki Steph! I'm fifteen and I like shopping and I came here on a sports scholarship. I can referee for soccer now." She paused and Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other with a devilish grin. "Oh yeah!" Steph said suddenly, "and my favorite color's blue: bright blue!"

She gave a smile and the teacher smiled back. "Thank you Araki Steph. You can sit behind Fujioka Haruhi and next to Yamaguchiya Emma-Lee."

"Ok!"

Hikaru and Kaoru turned around (one sat on either side of Haruhi). They still had on their devilish grin. "So… you like shopping?"

**Niki's POV **

"Would you mind introducing yourself?" the teacher asked.

"Hi, I'm Araki Nicole but you can call me Niki. I like to dance, shop, I love younger people, Elementary age or younger, and I came here on a scholarship to be a little kid caretaker and a teacher to them."

When I finished I looked up. I blushed slightly seeing that the boy with the glasses I had met yesterday seemed to be recording down everything I said in a black notebook that was placed on his desk. "Thank you, Araki Nicole." The teacher said. "There is an empty seat next to Suoh Tamaki," he told me, pointing at the blond haired boy I had also met yesterday.

I nodded and sat down. The boy, Tamaki leaned over and handed me a rose saying, "Welcome, my princess."

I blushed but jumped when the teacher yelled "Tamaki!" short and sharp. "That's enough of that nonsense! Pay attention."

Whoa. Strict teacher. Then I realized the subject being taught was English and I sighed. I could speak fluently in that language! Lots of languages, actually. We needed to know how for various missions. They didn't all happen in Japan! I just slipped into daydream time after that.

**Em's POV **

Well, that was a really boring lesson! We'd already learned about it at the other high school we were in this year before Ouran Academy. Ali, Kay, Steph and I met Niki in the front of the library like we planned. "Ok, I have an idea," I suggested. "Our cover up is that we are _all_ cousins and we're living with our Aunt Mallory, a.k.a. Mal."

I was never good with cover up ideas for missions, but I thought of this one thinking of my actual cousins. Everyone seemed to like the idea. Then we went to the cafeteria for lunch.

We didn't order anything, because we had brought our own lunches, but we decided to eat in the cafeteria instead of our classrooms so we could be together. Ali and Kay didn't really know Niki and Steph too well yet (I mean, how could they!) but I was positive once they did, they would get along really well. We found an empty spot and sat down when the Host Club walked in together and saw us. I sat down next to Ali. On Ali's other side was Steph and on my other side was Niki. Across from us was Kay. I guess she sat there to talk to all of us. Haruhi came over and sat down next to Kay. She had brought her own lunch.

When the Host Club finished ordering their meals, they came over and sat down too. Kaoru sat down next to Niki and Hikaru sat next to him (I could only tell who was who and who sat where because Kay told them apart for me). Tamaki sat down next to Haruhi and Kyouya next to Steph. Honey sat across from Ali and Mori sat next to Honey (and also across from me). For those of you who have issues, here's the order from left to right: Hikaru, Kaoru, Niki, me, Ali, Steph, Kyouya and on the other side: Tamaki, Haruhi, Kay, Mori, and Honey. I blushed as I glanced up and saw Mori staring at me. I gasped quietly. Those blue gray eyes…

Mori and I were avoiding each other's gazes, Ali and Honey were sharing and comparing cake, Niki and Kaoru had an uncomfortable silence goin on, Tamaki was trying to hug Haruhi and get her to switch lunches with him, Kay and Hikaru were shouting jokes and prank ideas to do on Tamaki and laughing about each suggestion, and Steph was shoving chicken covered with corn flakes into Kyouya's mouth. Gawd, she was obsessed with that food. Kyouya was the only one who didn't try it when she offered it to everyone, so… that's what he got! I laughed. I couldn't help it. It was _pretty_ funny.

Finally, Kaoru and Niki got into a conversation about shopping. They looked pretty happy. I was still looking down at my lunch avoiding _his_ beautiful gaze, and Ali and I kept sharing inside jokes, which made Honey mad in a cute kinda way because he wanted to know what they were about. Poor, poor, Honey. He was never there when the jokes happened so he couldn't understand them. I laughed about what Ali had just said. "Oh, there goes ma lunch!" I told her.

She laughed. "Oops! There goes the table!" which made me laugh.

"H-huh? Ali-chan I don't get it!" Honey whined.

"Oh, Honey it's ok. You get and F+!"

I burst out laughing. It was one of those laughs you just can't control and you try to hold it in but it just bursts out suddenly. I blushed. I knew Mori was watching all of this. "Guess you'll be sleeping with your brothers tonight!" Jeez I was too shy. This was just covering up for my embarrassing laugh.

Ali laughed. "Under the trees! Oh, wait, now they're gone!"

"Haha!" I laughed. "Ow, ma baaaaaaaagck! Wait, you're bag or your back? Both!" I had my own conversation with myself.

It continued like that the whole lunch period **(this was actually a real conversation with me and one of my BFFLS. We are VERY random as you can see. They're all our inside jokes! There's more too but I figured it was too confusing for everyone else :D) **while Kay continued to make me deaf in my ear from yelling so loud to Hikaru and Hikaru the same in my other ear. I know they were sitting on opposite ends from each other, but they didn't have to yell _that_ loud! And plus, they could always move _next_ to each other but noo. That idea _never_ crossed their minds. And poor Tamaki could hear everything that they were saying! He looked terrified. Haruhi looked bored outta her mind. All of the chicken covered in corn flakes was gone so now Steph was eating a chocolate bar and trying to snatch away Kyouya's notebook at the same time. She was also laughing. To anyone else, her laugh might be annoying, but it wasn't to me. It made Steph, well, Steph! It was loud and sounded like "naugh naugh naugh" but it was a funny, Steph-y laugh. I loved it.

As we were in the taxi going to Mallory's house, Kay looked at me. "Haruhi is really smart and can figure out lots of things, but sometimes she can be very dense."

"What! How?" Ali and I asked, shocked at the same time.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked, which sounded an awful lot like Hikaru and Kaoru telling Haruhi it was obvious that she was their toy, which they did quite often. "She likes Tamaki! And he likes her back."

**Ok, yeah, it's kinda a bad ending, but the ending brings me to this obvious conclusion to tell you guys: it's a Tama X Haru story! It doesn't center on them, but they will be paired together. If you no likey the pairing, too bad! Also, all the Host Club members besides them will be with OC's (for you confused readers: Karou X OC, Mori X OC, Hikaru X OC, Kyouya X OC, Honey X OC) but you have to figure out who's with who! It might be **_**kinda**_** obvious already. Ta-da!**

**Em: Read and review! But you probably already read…review then!**

**Kay: Shut up you freaks, I have a headache.**

**Ali: Meanie!**

**Steph: *laughs* You guys are so funny!**

**Niki: Wanna come shopping with us? It'd be fun!**

**Steph: Yeah! Good idea!**

**Em: Um, ok…sure…**

**Ali: Ok, I'll go.**

**Kay: *falls on floor as if in pain* Nooooo! Not shopping! You can't make me gooo! Noooo!**

**Em: Why ya on da floor in pain! I didn't even glare at you…yet…**

**Kay: Cuz shopping is soo stoopid!**

**Steph: No it's not! Come with us and we'll show you it's fun.**

**Kay: NOooo!**

**Em: And also, you have to wear flip-flops.**

**Kay: WHAT? Why? And where'd that come from!**

**Em: Cuz it's hot outside.**

**Kay: No it's not! It's the middle of October! And you know I hate flip-flops. *glares evilly***

**Ali: If looks could kill…**

**Em: That's **_**my**_** job. Let's go!**

**Kay: Grrr…. *whispers* I'll get you back Em, I'll get you back… Just wait and see…**

**stuckinadream: Whoa. *points at weird group* Great friends, huh! *pats each one on head* Good OCs, good girls.**

**Kay: What. Did. You. Just. Do. To. ME!**

**stuckinadream: Hey, you better watch it. I own you. And control you. *turns to audience that is patiently waiting* I'll get them later. Hope you enjoyed! *turns back and starts yelling* And don't spend all my money!**

**Steph: Um… trust me, we won't! *fake smiles* **


	10. They're Really That Stoopid?

**They're Really That Stoopid!**

**This is dedicated to one of my BFFLs who's on a trip for 10 WHOLE DAYS! I miss her so much :D Know that I love you (in a friendly way of course XD) and I can't wait till ya get back! Waaaa *cries* Wuv ya sista! **

**stuckinadream: Guess what guess what guess what!**

**Kay: What already! **

**stuckinadream: I know in the last chapter, the Host Club **_**might**_** have acted out of character, but I have my reasons. **

**Reason #1: The club is in love! But they are too dense to know yet…except maybe Kyoya.**

**Reason #2: They've known Ali, Kay, and Em for two weeks and Niki and Steph…well, let's just say they're easy to be with.**

**Reason #3: Niki could only talk to Kaoru that easily because the subject was SHOPPING!**

**Reason #4: If some thought Mori showed too much emotion, I never said he showed emotion**

**Reason #5: If some thought Tamaki acted smart, he didn't! He's as STUPID as ever! ^_^**

**Tamaki: Hey! *corner of woe***

**Kay: Haha!**

**Reason #6: I own Ouran now! So I can do whatever I want and I shawty MORI! (heehee in The Girl Who Says WOOT x3's story: Nobody's Perfect, she calls Mori Mowi by accident at first but then she keeps it that way – on purpose! I love it! It's so cute and funny at the same time!)**

**Random persona: You don't own Ouran.**

**Stuckinadream: Yes, I do!**

**Random persona: No, you only bought the manga.**

**Stuckinadream: Yup! Each volume was only $8! Only $8 and I own Ouran!**

**Random persona: Lots of people buy it. It doesn't mean you own it, it just means-"**

**Stuckinadream: Same difference!**

**Random persona: Not really! (What's that even mean? It can't be the same if it's different!) *passes out from confusion***

**Stuckinadream: Must be a person who passes out easily. I pay almost $10 for each volume and you tell me I don't even own it! Aaaannndd moving on…**

**Reason #7: I only have 6 reasons**

**Reason #8: But I want to have 10 so…**

**Reason #9: I know these excuses are lame…I'm just trying to cover up that I messed up haha and I kinda sound like TAMAK (worst nightmare)!**

**Reason #10: Ta-da! There's 10!**

**Steph: Those weren't exactly reasons….**

**Stuckinadream: Eh, shut up.**

**Ok, right before I close up this VERY long disclaimer, I want to same something I didn't make clear at all (a.k.a. I never mentioned it): Niki and Steph are sisters! They're also cousins with Em and pretending to be cousins with Kay and Ali. Sorry if there was confusion. And also, it seems like the pairings aren't so clear but I'm still not sure if I should tell…**

I could feel a vibration in my pocket. I pulled out my awesome new cell phone – full keyboard, touch screen, and blue **(inspired by me FINALLY getting a phone for my birthday! YAY!)**. I had gotten new cell phone because I was on a mission and the bad guy hung me on the edge of a cliff. That's when my old phone fell out of my pocket. I never saw it again. I only didn't have an orange phone because they were sold out. Waa…A txt message! – From Kyoya! Well, he's a bit naughty, breaking the rules and all by texting me! The message said:

_Do you have study hall next hour? If you do, we're having a club meeting! _

_From, Tamaki (your loving father)_

When I finished, I saw Kay, Ali, Hikaru, Steph, Kaoru, and Haruhi reading the same txt I had just gotten. I touched: "Reply" and said:

_Yes, I have study hall_

This was probably the first txt I'd gotten from Tamaki that wasn't all in caps lock! And why was he using Kyoya's phone…? I didn't want to know.

We arrived at Music Room 3 a half hour later. We sat down at this large, long table, almost like the one in the meeting room back at the agency. Kyoya calmly explained that Steph was in debt for shoving chicken in his mouth and trying to steal his notebook. Steph stood up. "What! That's crazy! You can't have a little fun once in a while! Plus, the chicken's good…You can't put me in debt!"

Kyoya smiled. His smile was creepy. We also couldn't see his eyes because of the stupid reflection of the light. "Yes, actually, I can."

"No! We weren't even in 'Host Club' property!" Steph stuck her fingers up when she said "'Host Club'" and bent them twice to show the quotation marks. "That's for the chairman to decide if I'm in debt or not. Plus, I'm an age-"

"Aggressive learner! Yeah! She's here on a scholarship to use her extra time for sports, not being in debt with this gay club!" Niki interrupted.

"I am close to the chairman and so is Tamaki. Either way, you're still in debt," Kyoya told us, standing up.

After he stood up, the meeting was closed. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru were sitting on a couch and Ali, Kay, Niki, Steph, Haruhi and I were sitting on the couch across from them. Mori and Hunny were sitting at a nearby table. Kyoya was at another table on his laptop, as usual. "Hey, Kyoya!" Kay turned around to look at him. "I thought you said there were too many Hosts!"

"There are, but since you five commoners are in debt, there's no other choice."

"Hmph," Kay sighed.

Niki stood up, carrying her coffee in her right hand. She walked over to Kyoya. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked with a gentle smile.

Kyoya showed her how he was changing the club's website a little. She bent over, pretending to look interested, and Kaoru gasped right before Niki spilled her whole cup of coffee all over Kyoya. He stood up, glaring and dripping wet. "Oh, I didn't mean to! It was an accident," it was obvious Niki was faking.

"You. Are. Now. In. Debt." Kyoya said angrily.

"Why? It was an accident!"

"It doesn't matter. You got my laptop soaked with coffee. You're in debt with your sister. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to change."

And with that, he stormed off. As soon as he left, the twins burst out laughing. "High five!"

Niki high fived them both. "I'm still in debt though. I didn't do it for you, Steph," she added as she saw Steph looking pleased. "I did it to help Em."

"Huh?" the twins said in sync.

"Never mind," Niki told them.

Suddenly, Kaoru seemed out of it. One second he was laughing and the next, he was staring into space. "Hey guess what! Mimi Matsuki will win the lottery this week! Wow, remember her! She went to elementary school with us," Kaoru burst out.

"How did you know?" Hikaru asked, and then he blanked out. Then he came back. "Hey," he gave a sly smile in our direction. ""Why are you here anyway? Oh, wait; let me guess. You finished a secret agent mission in...I dunno… Africa and you decided to see your favorite cousin. That right?"  
We all stiffened up. I'd almost forgotten Hikaru could see into the past. "Um…."

"What are you talking about? We were just visiting in the area, when we saw our _very_ lucky Aunty Mal at the supermarket and we started talking. She told Niki and me our lovely _cousins _were attending here, so we applied! That's when we decided to visit our favorite Ali, Kay, and Emy!" Steph faked big time with a smile on top.

"Wait, you're all related?" Haruhi asked doubtfully.

"Uhuh! Yup!" I lied.

"oh…" now Hikaru looked confused.

Good. We thought that wouldn't work. We were going to have to be much more careful from now on.

"Oh well, close enough," Hikaru and Kaoru said in sync.

I sighed quietly. That was close! Good Stephy. "No, Ali, that's not true. Deep down inside, Kyoya has a heart," Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, Ali didn't say anything," Tamaki pointed out.

"Damn these rich, stuck up bastards!" she mumbled, which automatically brought Tamaki to the corner of woe. "Wait, where's Ali?"

Everyone freaked out except for Kay, my cousins and I. "Where is she?"

"Al-chan? Al-chan? Where are you?"

"Ali?"

"…"

"Ok, that's strange…oh well!"

"Lovely daughter, where are you?"

"Hey, I've been here this whole time you idiots!" Ali appeared suddenly in the same spot she was in before.

Tamaki got offended when gentle Ali called him an idiot and went back to his personalized corner (he had come out to help find his missing "daughter")

When Kyoya came back, Tamaki yelled, "Mommy! My daughters insulted me!"

Kyoya took off his glasses and started shooting laser beams at him. This was very rare, but I guess today he felt powerful or something and wanted to fight someone. Hunny ran over. "Please stop fighting, you guys! Let's eat some cake! I'm sure that will help!" he smiled.

Kyoya glared down at him and Tamaki looked thankfully with tears streaming down his face. As soon as they looked in Hunny's eyes, they stopped. Well, actually, Kyoya stopped. Tamaki never really did anything besides running away from him, crying. "Now, Kyoya," Hunny smiled. "How bout we buy some more cake!"

"I know Ali said something! Tamaki must just be deaf," she said like nothing ever happened, and what she said brought Tamaki to…well, I think you know where :D She sighed.

"Haruhi, she never said anything," Kay pointed out.

Ali was too tired to say anything. Kay sighed. "You can read people's minds, ok!"

"What!"

"It's obvious that you can!"

"Since when?"

Kyoya looked at her. "Since the day we met Ali, Kay, and Em. Since the blue circle."

Oh…Now that you mention it, I guess hearing people's thoughts do sound a little different, but I never noticed before. It sounds…echo-y and quieter than a normal voice. But Em," Haruhi turned to me. "I've never read your mind before. I just can't."

I blushed. "That's strange," I said.

The thought of someone reading my mind was scary. "Yeah, Hunny has persuasion power with his eyes and his cuteness, Mori has the ability to be super strong, Kyoya has x-ray vision glasses and laser beam eyes, Tamaki can persuade people with his voice, Haruhi can read minds, Hikaru can see into the past, Kaoru can see into the future, Ali can become invisible and is super fast, Em can glare at people and have them throb with pain, and I can control your emotions," Kay explained to everyone with an evil smile at the end. "It really took you guys that long! You're really that stupid!"

"Hey!" they got offended. "Well, we kinda knew but we weren't really sure…"

"What about Niki and Steph?" Haruhi asked.

"They weren't here when the blue circle formed," Ali explained.

"I knew!" Hunny said happily, digging in to some more cake.

"Now he acts 18…"

"Excuse us for a sec," I smiled, dragging Kay outside the music room.

"With those powers, you know they can figure out we're agents, right?"

"Yeah, but I've got an idea…We just need Niki, Steph, and Ali."

"I'll get them! She can't read my mind!"

"She could just be saying that," Kay warned.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful," I told her.

Right when I said that, I walked into a wall. "Yeah, right," Kay mumbled. "K, I'll meet you right here then."

I walked forward again, careful to only be humming a song in my mind. Kay whispered, "You don't have to sing the song out loud! Only in your mind!"

"Ok, ok!"

I continued:

Black dress with the tights underneath  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth  
And she's an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need  
She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth,  
T-t-t-tell your boyfriend (boyfriend) if he says he's got beef  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't freaking scared of him

"Ali, get up!"

"Huh?" she was half asleep on the couch.

"Get up! And only think about a song."

Ali got up and started singing Don't Trust Me along with me quietly:

She wants to touch me (Whoa)  
She wants to love me (Whoa)  
She'll never leave me (Whoa, whoa, oh, oh)  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe  
Cause a hoe won't trust me  
She wants to touch me (Whoa)  
She wants to love me (Whoa)  
She'll never leave me (Whoa, whoa, oh, oh)  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe  
Cause a hoe won't trust me 

"Niki, Steph!"

They had moved over to a corner of the room and were talking to Hikaru and Kaoru about shopping…again. "Come with us!" I whispered.

"Why are you guys singing Don't Trust Me?" Niki asked.

"And why are you whispering?" Steph asked.

"_Why must all noisy people ask that?"_ I thought.

"Come on!"

Niki and Steph joined in on the song, and now it wasn't so quiet.

X's on the back of your hands  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands  
And the set list (set list)  
You stole off the stage  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm  
And the best is (best is)

No one knows who you are  
And you're just another girl alone at the bar

She wants to touch me (Whoa)  
She wants to love me (Whoa)  
She'll never leave me (Whoa, whoa, oh, oh)  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe  
Cause a hoe won't trust me  
She wants to touch me (Whoa)  
She wants to love me (Whoa)  
She'll never leave me (Whoa, whoa, oh, oh)  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe  
Cause a hoe won't trust me

Shush girl shut your lips  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips  
I said Shush girl shut your lips  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, oh...  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, oh...

She wants to touch me (Whoa)  
She wants to love me (Whoa),  
She'll never leave me (Whoa, whoa, oh, oh)  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe  
Cause a hoe won't trust me  
She wants to touch me (Whoa)  
She wants to love me (Whoa),  
She'll never leave me (Whoa, whoa, oh, oh)  
Don't trust a hoe  
Never trust a hoe  
Won't trust a hoe  
Cause a hoe won't trust me

We met Kay outside the room. She sighed when she heard I was still singing out loud. "Ok, we all go to our last class and meet up at Mal's. I'm going to art, you guys are going to band, Niki's goin' to little teacher training, and Steph's goin' to chorus, right?"

"Yup!" we all replied to Kay.

"Meet as soon as possible at Mallory's, alright!"

"Sure!"

"Yup!"

"Duh! Where else would I go?"

"I can't," Steph told us. "After school, I'm starting my sports: track, soccer, basketball, swimming, you know the deal."

"Oh, ok, well, meet us later! I think Em might have another power!"

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I wrote this for my other BFFL because I know she loves this song! Hope you enjoyed! **


	11. Broken

**Broken  
**

**stuckinadream: NEW REVIEWER! YAY shootforthestars! Your story is awesome :) this chapter is dedicated to:**

**MY FRIEND WHO I HAVEN"T SEEN IN 2 AND A HALF FREAKIN WEEKS! U NO WHO U R AND I NEEED 2 C U LIKE NOW! I MISS YA!**

**MY FRIEND WHO JUST GOT BACK FROM CAMP, I MISSED U SO FREAKIN MUCH 2! ONE WHOLE WEEK! I HOPE YOU MADE SOME NEW FRIENDS :) AND I HOPE YOU WEREN'T 2 EVIL 2 THE OTHER CAMPERS!**

**MY OTHER FRIEND WHO ACTUALLY STARTED WATCHING OURAN! I LOVEY U :) UR AWESOME! **

**Ok, sorry for my screaming attack but I just had to get that out. My BFFLs – u no I love u (I basically say it every time I glomp them…which is…often…VERY often)**

**So yeah…after like, 6 WHOLE MONTHS! of convincing my friend to watch Ouran, she finally decided to when I wrote a whole essay (WITH PICTURES!) just for her and now she's reading this story! That day was like, awesome. The new chapter of the manga came out AND she decided to watch it! *everyone stops noticing author***

**Em: *lick* I'm eating an ice pop! It's lime flavored.**

**Ali: Yummy! May I have a lick?**

**Em: Sure! Help yourself! **

**Ali: *bites whole pop off***

**Em: Hey!**

**Ali: You said help yourself!**

**Em: Touché. Oh yeah, so stuckinadream is currently stuck in a dream right now, so –**

**Steph: *does naugh naugh naugh laugh* That's such a lame joke! *snorts* **

**Ali: Ahahahaha! You snorted!**

**Steph: I know! It makes it even funnier!**

**Em: *sigh* Shhh! I know the "joke" is lame, but look! It's true! *points to stuckinadream***

**Ali: How can she be sleeping while standing up…?**

**Steph: *pokes***

**Em: *whispers* Watch out! You might wake her up!**

**Niki: *comes walking in* Steph! Did you steal my perfume!**

**Steph: Um…no…what perfume…? *fakes***

**Niki: Ugh! I'm gonna -…What's with the random author standing in the middle of the room with a noob face, only with her eyes closed…?**

**Em: Shhh! stuckinadream, our author, is sleeping! She's having dreams about us! We wake her and we're dead!**

**Niki: Oooh *understands***

**Everyone: *stares at stuckinadream***

**Em: So, as I was saying –"**

**Kay: *comes storming in, yelling at everyone* WHO SENT ME THIS ANONYMOUS TXT MESSAGE SAYING I WILL DIE!**

**Niki, Steph, Ali, and Em: *hide behind sleeping author***

**Kay: You got it wrong! YOU only have till you're 30 to live.**

**Em: Says who?**

**Kay: Says me, girl.**

**Em: *shivers and hugs Ali***

**Em and Ali: Waaah!**

**Steph and Niki: *fighting in the background***

**Em: Shhh! *points to author***

**Kay: Oooh *understands***

**Em: It understands!**

**Kay: Hey!**

**Em: Shut up! So, as I was saying waaay up there (this author note is beginning to be as long as a normal chapter, thanks to us!) stuckinadream can't do the disclaimer, so I will do it.**

***everyone stops everything***

**Everyone: No, I wanna! No! Agh! Hey! Meanie! I'M doing it! I've never done it before! Neither have I! MEH! *dust cloud***

**PLEASE NOTE: This was said all at once and very loudly of course, being…well…them…**

**stuckinadream: *blinks twice and then sees dust cloud* Ugh…*woken up by everyone fighting about who should say the disclaimer* SHUT UP! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS!**

***everyone hides behind random stuff in the area***

**stuckinadream: Now that you woke me up, I'LL do the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, only my stupid OC's who WOKE ME UP! *sticks hand over camera lens* Um…let's continue with the story and uh…behind the scenes I'll uh…handle…situations uh…with my OC's…*runs away chasing OC'S out of sight* I'M GONNA KILL ALL OF YOU! I CAN AND I WILL! I OWN YOU!**

**Everyone: No you don't!**

**stuckinadream: SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO KILL YOU, REMEMBER!**

Ali and I were bored and hyper, so we started singing hillbilly songs we made up when we were just starting middle school. We paid no attention to what the other band kids thought of us. It was before band had actually started, so we had time to do this crap. We were singing really loud in English because probably not all of them could understand, and that was the language it was written in. We sang with a horrible southern accent **(no offense to any of you southerners – I'm putting this in because I just found the lyrics to it…my friend and I really did write these! We have NOO idea what to do with our time)**

Fly away home

Fly away home

I just dun fishin at da river

And then I dun call to da fishys

Da fishys

Da fishys

Then the fishys start goin like this!

Ali and I started jerking and flapping around, moving our arms and legs in every direction. This was officially part of the song. Then we continued:

Then they swim away

Fly away home

The loud, obnoxious singing had gotten us a few weird looks, especially the spazing out part, but most of them were busy talking about some super fancy, expensive trip to California. Figures. Rich people. Ali and I looked at each other, and then we started singing another song:

BUM, BUM, BUM, BUM

With each "bum," one went up while the other went down, and then we switched on the next "bum."

WAAAAAAA! Got ma fishin pole!

WAAAAAAA! Got ma fishin pole!

We were laughing so hard now, but we didn't stop, and with each line, we threw an invisible pole in the invisible water.

I throw it in the water

Then I reel it back in

I grab the dun fishy

Then the fishy start goin like this!

We spazed out again and then continued"

Then I throw it back in

We paused.

WAAAAAAA!

We pretended to throw the "pole" in the "water"

Lost ma fishin pole!

And then we stuck out our buck teeth. "We still got time for another one!"

"Let's do the hit single!"

"Yeah!"

So we sang yet another:

Meow, oink, moo, quack, woof woof

Meow, oink, moo, quack, woof woof

Sniff sniff, snort snort, sss sss

AARRRUUUGGGAAA!

We finished just as the band teacher walked in the room. Everyone went back to their assigned seats. Ali went in the back in the trombone section and I went to the front in the flute section.

Oh, and I almost forgot to mention – we were both in Wind Ensemble now! We already kinda knew we would, since we were here on a music scholarship.

The band teacher gave us a speech about how we have a concert coming up in 3 months, and I couldn't stop wiggling in my chair. Man, I was too hyper! And what did Kay think was my other super power? I couldn't wait to find out.

**Steph's POV **

So far I found Music Room 1, the Moe fan club. Music room 2: the Black Magic Club. That was supposed to be in the basement, but I guess Music Room 2 _was_ in the basement. Music Room 3: the Host Club. Music Room 4: the homework club. WHY DID THEY NEED A MUSIC ROOM! Music Room 5: the "imitation of the Host Club" club, as I decided to call it. They had no guests so far – they were all nerdy. Music Room 6: the football club's secret hideout for revenge on Kyoya. Ha ha. Someone wanted to get back at Kyoya! They should. He annoyed me so much! And he was such a stalker!

Finally, half an hour later, I found what I was looking for: Music Room 256, the _actual _chorus room. JEEZ! How many music rooms did this huge, ugly pink school need! And how many unused music rooms did it have!

**Em's POV**

School's over! Now I was excited to find out my new super power! I wished I could just hop on Ali's back to get to Mal's faster, but I _think_ I weighed more, so that wouldn't work. Heh. We all took a taxi back and met behind Mal's house.

"Em," Kay looked me right in the eye. "Listen: Haruhi's never read your mind, Tamaki and Hunny don't persuade you as well as they can with us, Hikaru told me when he sees you in the past, you're all blurry, Kyoya's laser beams aren't that strong when aimed at you, and when I try to control your emotions, it's harder to do then with everyone else. I always wondered why, but I didn't put it together until Haruhi told us she couldn't um…hear you. Em – you have a mind shield power!"

"Huh? Where the heck did you get that from! Oh….have you been reading Twilight lately?"

"Um…no….maybe… But I'm serious! It fits you!"

"YAY!" I screamed, running and dancing around Mal's backyard.

I'd always wanted to be Bella, and I was so happy I looked sorta like her and acted like her sometimes, and now I had her super power!

"Calm down, Em!" Kay grabbed a rope, tied my hands up, and tied the other end to a tree. Then she grabbed the strings on my hoodie and pulled them closed as much as they could go so I couldn't see. Then she tied the strings together. She was laughing. I was laughing so hard too. We were strange friends, I'll tell ya. I'm TIED UP and I'm LAUGHING! We were because, well, she did this a lot. It's how she came up with practicing how to tie up people for a mission she was going on, and I guess I got good training on getting out of these.

I wiggled out. "WHAT!" I yelled, which made me laugh even harder, if that was possible.

Everyone else but Kay and I were confused: a.k.a. Niki and Ali. Mal was out trying to find a job when she wasn't on a mission. She'd gotten fired from the last side job. I think she said she'd blown up the laptop she was using that belonged to the company she was working at. I don't think she mentioned _how_ she did that though…

"Here. Try to block this with your shield."

"Huh? Why?" I whined. I wanted this to be exciting.

"Like Bella did!"

"Oh!" I brightened up. "Ok!" I smiled. "Wait…shield what?"

"My power, idiot!"

"Ok."

I didn't know how this was going to work. In Twilight, it was when the powers didn't work on her at all, but the emotions worked on me sometimes. I was confused, but I could feel my emotion slowly starting to change to…evilness. I didn't know how to fight it! I was feeling panicky. Maybe I should just keep switching my emotions…? No, she would know…Hmmm….The feeling was coming back! I would never turn evil – NEVER! I noticed that Ali and Niki were becoming evil. Ali was starting her evil laugh she only used in the mornings and Niki was glaring at everything and was looking for a knife.

I decided on fighting it by concentrating my mind only on my ever changing emotion (instead of running inside to grab a cup of ice tea) I could feel myself slowing coming back and I was eventually free.

While I was pushing the emotion away, it seemed like my shield pushed farther out while still all around me, but it snapped back to just around me again when I stopped concentrating. _"Hmm…interesting,"_ I thought. _"And why did she have to turn _everyone_ evil!"_

"You did it!" Kay sounded shocked. "There! The emotion didn't even go through to you, did it?"

"Um…I felt it but I figured out how to get rid of it." I was so tired, I didn't even yell at her for turning _everyone_ evil. "Evil? Really, Kay?"

"It was worth a try!" she laughed.

I laughed too. I could never be mad at her. I only held fake grudges with my best friends. She was just too funny.

**GO BACK A LITTLE IN TIME  
KAY"S POV (It's about time!)**

Ugh! Controlling emotions was usually so easy, but with Em, it made me very exhausted. It's very hard to explain, but I could just sense the person's emotions and whose emotions were whose. Ali was feeling hyper and Niki was feeling annoyed for some reason. But I concentrated on Em. She was confused right now. Mmm…I got it! I'll just make everyone evil! Haha, yes… You see, all of them were always too nice. I could bring Em to the dark side! She'd have friends, and at least they had cookies…She liked cookies so much. Even one of her _many_ nicknames was Cookie!

I concentrated mostly on Em and her confusion. I didn't have to concentrate on the others as much. Then I concentrated on changing the confusion to evilness. I know I was doing it right, but she didn't seem to have any effect on it, except now she was panicking, but not…EVIL! Ali and Niki were evil already but Em…Ugh!

Now, the panicking was gone and it was replaced by calmness and concentration. She felt so relieved, and I stopped sendingthe emotion.I'd already sensed it came back to me. While she was pushing it out of her mind, I thought I saw the air…unsettle, for lack of a better word, but I didn't know if my eyes were playing tricks on me. My eyes were terrible, so that's why I have contacts! At least I didn't where my glasses anymore – they made me look younger. "You did it!" I was shocked. "There! The emotion didn't even go through to you, did it?"

"Um…I felt it but I figured out how to get rid of it." She said it casually, but she was just as exhausted as I was. I could tell. "Evil? Really, Kay?"

She made me laugh; she always did. "It was worth a try!"

She laughed too. We were best friends, and we always will be, forever and ever until the end of time and past that.

**Back to Em's POV in the Present**

"Hey, let's go watch Steph's first sports practice!" I suggested.

"Yeah!" Ali said, sounding excited.

"Um, ok, I don't really care…either way is fine," Kay just wanted to read, probably. The usual.

"Ugh, don't spend your time doing that," Niki sighed, annoyed.

So far Niki and Steph had gotten along well and acted nice to each other, but it was probably just a cover up to make me happy. I knew better. They wouldn't be able to stand it anymore – any day now, they'd probably burst out into fighting mode during hosting hours or something. I gave Niki ma puppy eyes. "Fine, but you guys have to change back into your uniforms if you wanna be guys!" she tease smiled.

It was no fair – Niki and Steph were gonna become the first ever lady Hosts.

We were all changing in different rooms when I heard the front door slam. "I'M HOME!" Mal yelled. "I FOUND A JOB!"

A few minutes later, I heard that same door slam again. Wait…that meant someone left or someone else came in, but who? I only changed my pants, so I was wearing the black pants from the school uniform with a pink hoodie and a cami underneath. I came out of the bathroom.

"Guys?" I asked, looking around. Maybe they were all downstairs? No response. "Niki?" No response to that either. "Ali?" Or that… "Kay?" Nope. Nada. "Steph?" Eh, I just figured I'd try her name, just in case…I was at the top of the stairs now. "Hello? Anyone there?" Did they really all leave and forget about me! How could they! They were supposed to be bffl's –BFFL'S! Best friends for life who never, EVER will leave you behind!

"Whoa…whoa! Careful!" I told myself. I was stumbling, but I caught myself. _"Fwef!"_ I thought, which was my made up word for phew. "That was close. I almost –"

I tripped over my foot and went tumbling down the stairs. "OW! OW!THAT HURTS!" My arm killed! The pain was so bad I couldn't even think. Was this what it felt like to break something? Being as clumsy as I was and going on so many dangerous missions, you would think I would have broken something in my lifetime. Ok, this was soo not cool! All the other agents would be practically peeing their pants if they ever found out I'd broken my record of not breaking any bones by _falling_ DOWN THE STAIRS instead of plunging down a waterfall and breaking it or dangling off a cliff or something (both those things happened to me and I never broke anything). Well, blame it on my extreme clumsiness on that. Maybe I should just lie and say my 3rd super power is being clumsy…

I was seeing stars now. NO! I can't pass out here! No one is here to help me! And then I saw black.

When I woke up, I was in Mori's arms in Mal's backyard again, and he was looking straight into my eyes. Whoa. His eyes were usually expressionless, but now, they were the closest to perfect they could possibly be. I was soo embarrassed. Why was he holding me? And why was he here? And why was I feeling so happy and light?

The way he looked at me, he looked like…like… - it's hard to explain, but he looked like he wanted to keep holding me in his arms, forever and ever. Why? "Emma-Lee," he murmured.

This was the first time he ever said my name! It made me feel so happy, but I had no clue why. I usually hated when people called me that, but the way he said it…."Emma-Lee," he said it again! Why did this make me so happy! "Be careful. Watch out."

Huh? I looked up. We were surrounded by an armed force. In the front was the lady who had the tag sale where Kay and Ali bought the necklaces from. "We know you have the necklace," they commanded.

"_Crap!" _I looked down at my neck. It was dangling off of it and it was obvious the necklace was there. "We know it's there! We can see it!"

"_No duh you can,"_ I thought.

Then they pointed their guns at us. "Give us the necklace," their voice was monotone, "Or die."

**stuckinadream: Ah! Aren't they just so kind? "Give us the necklace or die." Blah blah blah. Stoopid jerks! Ha ha o wait…I CREATED THEM! Teehee**

***Em and Ali are talking in the background***

**Let's zoom in and listen to the convo!**

**Em: And then another person I know tells really lame jokes. I mean, they're so lame they're funny!**

**Ali: *laughs* Ooh! I have one! What do a duck and a pickle have in common?**

**Em: Um…I don't know**

**Ali: They both can't ride bikes! *laughs***

**Em: *laughs* Well, I got one too! Three guys jump into a pool, but only two of them get their hair wet. *laughs* What happened to the other one? **

**Ali: *laughs* He was too tall!**

**Em & Ali: *Rolling on da floor, laughing***

**stuckinadream: Um…ok then….so uh…Just read and review please and uh – **

**:uB **

**stuckinadream: Be a nice geek!**

**:uB: fine!**

**stuckinadream: Good boy**

**:uB:…I'm a girl…**

**stuckinadream: I SAID BE A NICE GEEK!**

**:uB: FINE!**

**stuckinadream: Good…thing**

**:uB:…**

**stuckinadream: See! You look SOOO much better *cough**cough* NOT! *cough**cough***

**:uB: Hey!**


	12. Me Thinks This is the Start of LOVE

**Me Thinks this is the Start of LOVE**

**Em: Hey Ali, guess what! I had the coolest dream last night! It was in a world where Kay wasn't alive-**

**Kay: *comes running in room holding cell phone in one hand and bloody knife in the other* WHO SENT ME THIS ANOYMOUS TXT MESSAGE SAYING I HAVE NO LIFE!**

**Ali: She seems to get a lot of those…**

**Em: *stutters* Hmmm….I-I-I I wo-wonder w-who!**

**Kay: IT WAS YOU! I have a life! Maybe…wait…I do! ^_^ It is filled with anime and manga and going to band camp! Wait a second…Oh no! WAAAAAAAAAAAA! T_T I don't have a life! Help me! O_O *looks at bloody knife as she tells us about how she has no life* *points to it* What's this thing…it's….NOTHING! **

**stuckinadream: It's a good thing none of them own Ouran.**

**Steph: You don't either!**

**Stuckinadream: YES I DO!**

**Everyone: Ugh, she's at that one again**

"Put me down, Mori," I whispered.

He looked shocked. "But they only want to kill _you_."

"Trust me," I could barely whisper. I never really noticed Mori like this…

He looked uncomfortable, but he finally put me down. As soon as he did, he ran over to the armed force and started beating them up. I didn't know how good he was before he got his strong power, but who doesn't want to see a hot guy fight?

Whoa! Back up – did I just call _Mori_ hot! It was probably cuz I couldn't think right now. We were surrounded by a whole armed force and my arm was still broken (obviously). "Mori!" I called, getting into business. He turned, still fighting. "You take that side, and I'll take this side!" Even though I was injured, I knew what to do in situations like this. He looked slightly confused, but he didn't argue. I sighed. I loved people that didn't argue. Wait – did that mean _I_ loved _Mori_! Ugh, why was I even thinking that!

I glared at the first person I looked at, and they fell on the floor in pain. I took his gun and banged his head, which caused him to pass out. I did this all one handed! I was proud. AH! My arm! Another guy had grabbed my bad arm, so I glared at him too. He fell over and I stepped on his stomach, grabbed his gun, and knocked him out.

I kept both guns and went around using them like shields and for knocking out more people. One guy grabbed them from me and threw them behind him. He was very…huge. He reached for my neck like many others had been doing, but I glared at him and he fell over.

I was guessing that the person who we bought the necklaces from knew how special they were. She was a retired agent, after all. Maybe when we bought them, she didn't realize how important they were, but now, maybe she had found that article we found about them and wanted them back. She probably thought we didn't connect the necklaces yet. She wanted powers. But that was just a theory. We already connected them, so they'd be useless for another hundred years. I wouldn't let them have it though! It resembled our friendship. That's why I still wore it, and it was the same reason why Kay and Ali wore them. Where they getting attacked now too? I put that question aside.

Now what? I didn't have a shield….oh wait! Yes I did! My super power shield! I tried my hardest to get it to work. Maybe I could even stretch my shield (like Bella!) over to Mori and protect him (not like he needed it)!

But no matter how hard I tried, barely anything happened. I sensed it stretch a little, but definitely not enough. I became more and more tired the harder I tried.

I collapsed. Who was I kidding? I just figured out how to use this today! About half an hour ago! I'll only be able to work it with practice. Darn…I couldn't get up! I was so sleepy…I blinked. So exhausted…I closed my eyes and quickly opened them back up, but my eyelids only opened halfway. _"You can't fall asleep now! You could die! Get up and fight!"_And without meaning to, my eyes shut.

**Kaoru's POV**

"Why are we here again, boss?" My best friend and I; my brother, asked, staring at the soccer field.

"Because my precious daughter is in this! We can't miss it!" he squealed like a girl.

Hikaru and I grabbed Haruhi. "Hey! Let me go!" we ignored her.

"I thought _she_ was your precious daughter!" we smiled.

Boss seemed hurt and then confused and then –

"They all are!" he exclaimed.

"Ewww…"

We couldn't even see Steph from these bleachers. "Why don't we go to art class or band then?" Hikaru mumbled.

"Or chorus or babysitting?" I added.

Why Steph? I mean, she was very devilish, which we liked, but we wouldn't let anyone in so easily. And her sister, Niki…she was cool too. Spilling coffee on Kyoya was genius!

Oh man! I was about to have a vision. I knew because my eyes automatically closed for about 2 seconds and when I opened them again, I was seeing either the future or somewhere else in the present. Around the vision, there was a blue, faded circle. Hikaru and I had figured out we both could see anywhere in the present while wondering what Haruhi was doing at the moment. It turned out she was shopping for food…as usual.

For some reason, my brain marked the visions present or future. I didn't know how I knew, but I just did. This time, it was the present. I saw Mori fighting what looked like a small army and Em was collapsed on the ground in the middle of the scene. Mori was very good at fighting everybody, and his skills seemed to be even better now with his power. They seemed to be in the backyard of a tiny little house. That's right – how come no one had wondered or questioned where Mori or Em were? They were both so quiet…

Then a few things changed in the scene. The army was gone, and so was Em's white necklace she always wears. Mori was leaning over a limp Em. Blood was like a river all around her.

I blinked and I was back. I knew the last vision had been the future, and we could still stop it. I glanced at Hikaru. He had seen the same vision that I saw first (in the present) and what had happened before that (back in the past a little). We pieced everything together. One thing was for certain: "Em's in danger!" we told the rest of the Host Club at the same time.

Niki looked straight at me, her beautiful eyes worried. Kay was looking at Hikaru the same way, and Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kyoya looked confused. Ali and Hunny were already gone. As soon as we said Em was in danger, they left. That lady that was them, um…their Aunt Mal, looked shocked. "What!"

I think I was in a trance from Niki's bright green eyes…

"Don't joke around, Hikaru!" Kay yelled sternly. "You either, Kaoru! It's not funny!"She was already worried where Em had gone and she thought we were joking about it!

"We know it's not! Em and Mori were fighting an armed force behind some white little house –"

"Did it have a dead garden in the yard?" the lady asked.

"With a patio next to it with some lines that looked like something exploded there a while back?" I asked her.

"That's my house!" she exclaimed.

I jumped up, and Hikaru followed. "Let's get there as fast as possible. If we don't – Em's dead."

**Ali's POV**

I was running as fast as I could back to Mal's house. When the twins said Em was in danger, I took off. Hunny knew that Mori would probably be with her for some reason, so he came too. He was riding on my back. I wasn't that strong, but he really didn't weigh that much. It was sorta weird though since he was 4'9 and I was 4'11…I just knew Em and Mori would be at Mal's house; natural instinct I guess.

When we arrived, Hunny ran around the house, searching for them and I looked around the house (super fast of course). Hunny called to me from outside saying everyone was in the back. I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and ran outside. Right away, Hunny went over to help Mori and I ran over to a collapsed Em. Wait, what? Was she sleeping! Why? "Em, Wake up!" I splashed water on her face.

"H-huh? Ali!"

"Here, drink this." I handed her the bottle and she gulped down the whole thing.

While she was doing that, I couldn't stop staring at Hunny fight…I LOVED that dark side of him! He was kinda hot…Ok, I am TOTALLY not thinking right! Mal's yard must be poisoned or something…with her luck, it probably was. Instead of hot, I must've meant cute. Yes, that was it, Hunny was cute. That was the type of person he was. I wasn't interested in him, right? No, I wasn't.

Once Em was strong again, I grabbed a gun from someone I knocked out and turned invisible. I'd been practicing my powers lately, and could control them a little better. I heard the usual: "Where'd she go!" and "she disappeared!" and all that crap.

I fought invisibly and charged at them super fast. With all our powers, we worked together to fight them away. It ended completely when Hunny persuaded them with his eyes (his awesome, big brown eyes) and his super cuteness to leave, and eventually they did, but they warned, "We'll be back!"

So we answered, "And we'll be waiting," while standing in a half circle with our arms crossed.

After everyone was gone, Em and I tackle hugged each other (as best as we could with her broken arm) and exchanged stories. I loved her in a friendly way so much. I loved her like a monkey loves his tail. She felt the same, too. We often told each other (every night before we fell asleep).

**Em's POV**

After Ali and I hugged and told each other stories, the rest of the club showed up, even Steph who should still be in her sports practice. "Em!"

"Kay!"

"You're ok! Oh my gosh, Kaoru said you would be dead if we didn't show up in time!"

I gasped. "Oh, Kay!" we tackle hugged too.

"Well, the future always changes," Kaoru told us awkwardly. "If Ali and Hunny didn't come when they did, she might've been dead. Sorry I scared everyone," Kaoru said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I hugged everyone: Kay, Niki, Steph, Ali, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Haruhi, Hunny, and – Mori. It was awkward hugging him. He patted me on the head. I looked up and gave him an embarrassed smile. _"What the heck! He's a third year and you're a freshman who skipped a grade! You're 14 and he's 18! It can't work!" _I yelled inside my head.

"Well, we should probably get back to the practice," Tamaki sighed, pushing the hair off his forehead (all Tamaki like), "since everything's ok…"

Everyone agreed. "Um…guys? Hello? I have a broken arm here! Maybe we could go to the hospital instead?"

**TA-DA! I hope this chapter was ok :) Please r & r! I'm REALLY nervous about the part in Kaoru's point of view. I hope it was ok! *bites fingernails***


	13. GOSPENHA!

**GOSPENHA!**

**Niki: Um…hi…*looks around empty room* How come I never know what to say in these stupid things!**

**Steph: *walks in* Cuz you're stupid.**

**Niki: Steph, I'm gonna snap your finger so hard it's gonna break. **

**Steph: Pshh! Like YOU can do THAT! Yeah, right.**

**Niki: *anger bubbling up inside***

**Hunny: *walks in* Anyone want cake?**

**Steph & Niki: *both shove cake in their mouths while glaring evilly at each other***

**Em: *walks in* Why does everyone keep glaring evilly? Don't they realize yet that's MY job!**

**Ali: *runs in room* Did someone say cake? *sees cake everywhere* Ahhh! *sighs* I think I'm in heaven!**

**Kay: *come storming in* WHO SENT ME THIS ANONYMOUS TXT MESSAGE SAYING –**

**Em: I did, you idiot! Don't you realize every time you get one of those it's from me! Huh!**

**Kay: *throw phone on floor* I'm gonna –**

**stuckinadream: *strolls in* There's only one reason why we're here in this author's note, and you guys are making it into NONSENSE!**

**Em: *glomps author* YOU SAVED ME! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**stuckinadream: Shut up and stop hugging me. I still wanna kill you, remember?**

**Em: *nods head very fast***

**stuckinadream: *smiles evilly* So anyways, tanks for the advise for this chapie, Melikecake! Haha tanks…**

**Sound effects: POWIE! POWIE!**

**Random army guy: You said tanks for the advice, miss, so we sent your personal tanks out to get her!**

**Stuckinadream: Shut it! YOU CAN'T LET HER KNOW MY INNER EVILNESS!**

**Ali's POV**

"WOOH!" I screamed. I loved the feel of da wind whipping at my hair. I was running at like, mach 5 through the streets with Hunny clinging on my back, laughing and cheering too.

Everybody else was at the hospital with Em, who was getting her arm checked out. But she was talking too long, so Hunny and I went for a run. It was in the dead of night, so nobody would notice us zooming around.

While I was running past a strip of small stores, something caught the corner of my eye. I could sense that Hunny saw it too. I quickly sped back to the giant window in the store and stared at its contents. It was almost too good to be true. The whole window was filled from top to bottom with…CAKE!

Hunny slowly sloped off my back and we walked (trance-like) to the window and pressed our hands and faces against it, drooling a lake of spit. I took a deep breath in, and a flood of sweet smelling pastries filled my nostrils. I let out a sigh, but it was inspiring. I peeled my face off the window and looked at Hunny to see if he had the same idea I was having. He turned to me and I saw it in his eyes. We both smiled evilly. That cake will soon be ours! Hee hee hee!

**Em's POV**

I blinked once. I blinked again. Why was everything so blurry? And who were those figures surrounding me? AND WHAT WAS THAT FREAKIN THING ON MY NOSE! And…where was I? I jolted up in my bed, but someone pushed me back down. I blinked again. Oh. The person who had pushed me down was Kay, and the others around my bed were just the rest of the Host Club and Mal. But where were Ali and Hunny? And where was I? And that thing on my nose…IT WAS ANNOYING THE LIFE OUTTA ME!

I yanked at it, and tubes fell out of my nostrils. Ugh. Eww. "Put that back in!" Kay commanded.

"Eww! What? No way!"

I looked around. The walls were white and boring, and there were curtains all around me. They were stripped blue and white. I sighed. I knew this place. A hospital. I'd been here so often…well, not _this _one, but being as clumsy as I was…let's just say I knew the basic looks of hospitals. The monitor next to me and all the tubes could've helped me figure it out though.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through my arm. And then I remembered everything and why I was here. A nurse walked in, and she freaked. "You need to keep this in, please!" she shoved the tube back up my nose.

"I don't need oxygen!"

"Yes, you do."

Ugh! When she left, Kay handed my phone. I slid it open to reveal the full keyboard. That's when I noticed my cast. NOOOOO! IT WAS….IT WAS….PINK! AHHHH! HELP!

"Kays," my voice shook.

"What's wrong?"

"My…my…my cast! It's…DID YOU SEE WHAT COLOR IT IS!"

Kay and I moaned and whined together until Kyoya told us to stop. He said if he didn't, somehow that would get added onto our debt cuz he was getting a head ache.

I decided to txt my other best friend (E-Lin) who never applied to Ouran. She needed to know. I txted:

_Leeny K! I MISS U SOOO MUCH! And uh…im in da hospital…again…_

Leeny K was my nickname for her. She soon responded:

_GOSPENHA! Y! TELL ME! *screams like a maniac*_

Ahh. Gospenha. Her lovely made-up swear word. So I told her:

_I broke ma arm_

Less than 20 seconds later:

_AHHHHHHHHH! I NEED 2 C U! NOW!_

I said:

_OK, OK! Well, we hav 2 come & visit family soon so I can c u then…plus...ma mom's freakin out…she's at the airport rite now buyin a ticket 4 me_

She said:

_WAAA! BUT THAT'S NOT NOW!_

Me:

_Nxt week good?_

Her:

_Fine_

The nurse had come back in. "You need rest," she commanded. Why was everyone commanding me?

_I gtg bi!_

She responded:

_WAT! Y! GOSPENHA! NOT COOL!_

I laughed out loud. The nurse put some stuff in the IV thing, and slowly, everything blurred again and I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, everyone was lying around, looking bored. Some looked confused too, but not all. I gasped quietly. I saw Mori in the corner, sitting on the couch. I was embarrassed. How bad did I look? I looked at my reflection on my phone. NOOO! HE CAN'T SEE ME LIKE THIS!

While I was having my freak attack (or maybe beauty attack would be more like it), Ali and Hunny walked in the room (actually they charged in) with cake falling out of their arms. What the heck?

"Takashi! Look what Ali-san and I got!"

He looked. "Ah," was all he said. I liked how he barely said anything. Something about that made me…high…or something.

Ali came running over. "Em! EM! Look!"

I blinked. Where'd they get all that from? "Wow!"

"Yeah! We saw some while we were out!"

"Were the shops open this late?"

Ali looked slightly nervous. "No…Of course they were silly! How'd ya think we got all this!"

Yeah…that's right…I couldn't see Ali stealing…could I? No, of course not.

Now, what the heck was I gonna do about this cast! "Kay, remember that time when you dated a guy for only one day?"

Kay looked shocked. "Why are ya bringing this up NOW?" she mumbled, looking at Hikaru. Why was she looking at him?

"I dunno. I'm bored."

She grunted. "You-"

I laughed. "Or how bout that time when you fell off a bridge while chasing someone that broke into the –" I stopped there. I was gonna say the person broke into the Jaivallas Palace in India (which they actually had) but instead I continued, "broke into the coffee shop?"

Kay just looked confused. "What?"

"Or the time when you were crying cuz you thought I was mad at you and it was just an April Fool's day joke?"

She growled.

I laughed again. "Or the time when you fell right on your face! You were trying to kill someone with wooden swords, I think."

"Hey! What the hell are you doing, Em?"

Everyone in the room was laughing now, except for Kay. She was practically steaming.

"Or that time when you thought that a pickle was an evil demon that had come to kill you, straight from hell?"

"Hey! Not that story! That was like, 5 years ago!"

"Three, my friend," I said all smarticle like. I was feeling light headed and extra silly.

"Or when you saw the Annoying Orange on YouTube and tried to convince us it was real? You believed in that awesome annoying orange."

"Did not!"

"Rid foo," Ali added. She was stuffing her face with food. I think she meant to say "did too."

"Ugh!" Kay threw her hands up.

I laughed. I was laughing so hard now I was crying. "Charlie! Charlie! Charlie! We're on a bridge, Charlie! Remember you never wanted to watch Charlie the Unicorn because you thought it'd be boring and pointless, but when Ali and I forced you to, you were crying like crazy? You believed, Kay. YOU BELIEVED! That's good. Cuz we shun the non-believers!"

"Bat's grite!" Ali yelled. Pieces of cake came flying outta her mouth.

"And that we had to go to band camp last summer? Remember you tried out to be a person who holds those banners and things and you dropped it on the teacher's head!"

"Shut up and go to sleep," Kay was almost yelling now. "I'll deal with you later."

Ali was on the floor, laughing at the memories. Niki was staring at us like she was the only sane one there, and Steph was laughing about us actually having to go to band camp. She was goin on about getting a scar on the side of someone's head for sleeping with the tubas and trombones and getting attacked by a bear, which had nothing to do with band camp…

"Fine," I mumbled, pulling up the crappy hospital sheets. "Good night." And with that, the painkillers helped me drift off into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, I stretched as best as I could with all the tubes and machines in the way. "Hello, everyone!"

"I'm not talking to you," Kay turned her back on me. Her arms were crossed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Great Merciful Mother of Jesus Christ! You don't remember anything do you?"

I shook my head. What was she talking about? "Nooo….should I?"

"I can't stay mad at you when you don't know what you did!" and then she stomped off.

I turned to the Host Club. "What did I do?"

Ali and Hunny were stuffing their faces with cake. Steph was saying something about band camp, attacking someone with torpedoes, and bears. Niki and Haruhi were sleeping. Mori was sitting on a couch watching Hunny stuff his face. "What did I do?" I repeated.

Hikaru and Kaoru were literally ROFL (rolling on da floor, laughing) and tears were pouring out of their eyes. _"Huh?"_ I thought.

Tamaki was hugging himself and going on a rant about everything besides what had just happened, and Kyoya was tugging a notebook out of nowhere. He opened it up. _"Really?"_ I thought. _"Really? He needs that stupid notebook when it just happened?"_

"It seems that you were high on painkillers because the nurse gave you too much, and you insulted Kay, bringing up embarrassing memories for her."

"What? She wouldn't get offended by that!"

So I forgot about the situation, and eventually Kay came back. Ali and Hunny were acting a little strange though…

Their arms were crossed over their head, and their eyes were barely open, but they were wide awake. Ali was sitting right next to him, and she was tugging on his hair. "Come here," she whispered. "Come here."

"I'm already here!" he started pulling on her hair too.

"Come here," she said again.

"Then she whispered, "You're awesome."

Hunny whispered back, "I love you too."

Whoa! Hey…could Ali and Hunny be…in love…?...! OH EM GEE!

Soon they fell asleep. And that's when I noticed all the cake was gone.

**Ali: Wow! That was awesome! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh crap. *pushes evilness back in* Go away! All this time I was hiding it and now it's coming back out! *evil light beam glare* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You should eat some cake!**

**Em: Oh my gosh! That's exactly what I'm doin' right now! Whoa…creepy! A-A-A-A-Ali-san! AHHHHH! *runs away***

**Ali: MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Em: AHhhhh! S-s-scary! *lip quivers* W-w-w-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOOOOOO! Now I'm stuck with Kay AND you! How can I survive?...I know! With the author's tanks! And here dey comes! FIRE!**

**Ali: *glares at the tanks and they blow to a badrillion pieces* Oh wait, only you can do that *so instead, turns invisible and runs to the other side of the earth* You'll never get me, suckers!**

**Em: *pouts and crosses arms across chest***

**Stuckinadream: Ugh! Look what horrors I've brought to this world. THE HORRORS!**


	14. UmIs Hyperness the Best Solution?

**Um…Is Hyperness the Best Solution to Love?**

**Muahahahaha! Yet again, tanks to Melikecake for helping with this chapter! Oh crap, wait! I mean Thanks! As in THX NOT TANKS! THANKS! HOLD FIRE! Anyways…thank you. XD Also, thanks to dreamaker401 for da AWESOMENESS ideas :)**

**Oh em gee! I have 2 new reviewers! Thank you so much little firework and iheartart510! And as usual, thanks for the usual reviewers. Anyone who reviews, I love :)**

**Sorry for not updating in so long. The reasons are: I have homework in the SUMMER to do before school starts next week, my friends love me too much, I have to get ready to go to school, I'm lazy and didn't feel like updating, and finally, I had freakin BAND CAMP last week! Ugh! I wish I could say NEVER AGAIN but if I wanna stay in band in high school, I also have to go for the next THREE YEARS! We're forced to go, and I hate it. At least my dawesome friends were with me!**

**Soon, Em will see her long lost bffl – E-Lin! Or Leeny K, as she calls her. Until then…GOSPENHA!**

"Ali? Ali?" I was so terrified right now. "Ali? Wake up! Come on, wake up!" She was not the – er…best in mornings, let's say that (even though it wasn't the morning, it was still nighttime, but hey! I was still terrified!). "Come on, we're leaving," I added, just to see her reaction.

She jolted up. "Nooo! Me and Hunny gotta go to da chapel! We're gettin married! See! We just ate our wedding cakeS so we gotta be married!"

"…?..." Oh well. I wasn't going to ask.

Soon, she fell asleep again. Thank God! Jeez! What the heck just happened?

The next day, I got out of the hospital. Now I had to walk around with this stupid, huge, ugly, PINK! cast on. Ugh!

So of course, since it was pink, all my fangirls loved it. They also felt really bad that I broke my arm. I hated all these girls around me! I didn't like big crowds since I was shy, so it was bad enough already. But these girls were squeezing me into hugs and all that! I didn't even KNOW half of them! I don't mind hugs from family or friends, but strangers? That's just wrong.

At lunch time, we managed to find a spot away from the screaming fans and the rest of the Host Club. Don't ask how we did that, cuz even _I_ don't know (heh! Well, I mean, that's not saying much). "Oooh look! A Snicker bar!" Ali pointed at my lunch I packed. Oh man, why'd I do that?

"Nooo!" But it was too late. She'd already stuffed the whole thing in her mouth.

"_Well, the Host Club was in for a surprise this afternoon, I guess," _I thought to myself as I ate some raspberries covered in sugar (they taste AWESOME like that!).

Kay took a sip of water. "You guys are so weird."

"And you just figured that out?" I laughed at her.

"Heck no!"

Suddenly, Ali went cross eyed. "!"

"No! No you don't!" I snatched away the cake just in time.

"Why'd ya do that?" she glared.

"Cuz you already had enough yesterday."

"But that was yesterday!"

"Well, it made you and Hunny do some…interesting things."

"Like what?"

The rest of us sweatdropped. "You mean…you mean….you don't…remember?"

"Hmm…" she scratched her imaginary beard. "No, I don't really remember much about that night except, well…no! It can't be."

"Can't be what?"

"Em was in the hospital!"

Kay sighed. "Just…no cake, ok?"

Ali sighed, which made me laugh. "What?" she asked.

"You sighed. I is laughing."

"Yeah! And I is glaring at you! Too bad you have that death glare power and I don't!"

"That's why the author chose ME to have it!"

"Grrr…."

Steph and Niki were just making the noob face and sweatdropping the whole time **(The noob face is expressionless eyes with mouth open. My friend made that up. And also the NCN channel, or the National Cat News, but NCN makes it sound more…serious…OMG NCN IS ON LIVE! GTG WATCH IT! Oh wait, I need to finish this chapter first...and just remember…BOB THE CAT OWNS YOU) **so I looked at them. "Don't worry, we're done now."

Later that day at the Host Club, I could just see the hyperness building up inside Ali. Sure, she can eat a TON of cake and obviously get hyper, but if she has even just a little bit of a snicker bar, watch out! It's…interestingly scary.

Steph and Niki were talking to Hikaru and Kaoru, Kay was watching a TV show on her iPod, I was listening to my iPod, and Ali was setting up the speakers on her iPod. We like are iPods :D. Oh em gee! Help!

"AHHHHHHH! HELPP! MY EARBUDS ARE STUCK TO MA NECKLACE! By the way I think I'm slightly hyper," I just had to point out.

"I can see that!" Ali glanced up at me.

"Haha really! It's that noticeable!" I ran to the corner of woe. "Oh hi, Tamaki, why are you here?"

He was crying. "Because Haruhi called me a pervert."

"Haha! Cuz you are! Well, I'm here cuz I was tryin to hid my hyperness, but Ali noticed!"

"Well," Tamaki frowned. "This is MY corner! It's personalized!"

"I don't see your name anywhere!" Then, suddenly, I had an idea. "Let's fight for it!" I don't think I was thinking right. The hyperness was just taking over ma brain.

"F-f-f-fight?"

"Yeah! Rock, paper, scissors! Best of 3."

Tamaki seemed to magically brighten up. "A commoner game!"

We said together, "rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" He got paper and I got scissors.

"Snip! Haha!" I laughed, which made him cry even harder.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" This time I got rock and he got scissors.

"Crush!" Even more tears poured down his face. I was enjoying myself.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" I got rock and he got paper.

"I win that one!" He yelled.

I took my fist that was already formed from rock and punched his face. "Oh crap, I'm sorry. I thought the paper would protect you!" I laughed and ran back to my table where my iPod was. "Ok, I'm done now," I said as I shoved the ear buds back in my ears.

I saw the twins laughing at Tamaki. I smiled. Suddenly I heard a loud noise. I yanked out my ear buds. "What was that!"

Oh crap. Ali had turned on the speakers and was playing the Chicken Dance! Yeah. Basically Ali did this every time she had Snickers. I still remember the first time she had gotten high on them…

We were at some fancy restaurant watching Russian murderers when she told me she should never, EVER have Snicker bars. Right after that, she shoved about 10 and a half in her mouth. That was insane, especially since we were _trying_ to stay unseen. Yup, we epically failed at that.

I had to take her outside when she started the Chicken Dance. It's weird enough to break out in that dance in the middle of a fancy restaurant, but she wasn't even doing it _normally_, if you wanna call that dance normal. She was running around with her hands tucked in her armpits, singing/screaming the words and yelling "bawk!" like a chicken in random people's faces.

And that was exactly what she was doing now. The Host Club looked…disturbed. I was laughing my butt off. I ran over and started explaining this crazy story of Billy-Josh and Billy-Jack getting attacked by a stampede of bulls and then Ark Dawesome came to save them. Billy-Josh was my hillbilly nickname and Billy-Jack was Ali's. In 6th grade, we were obsessed with hillbillies or something…

"Kay, what's wrong?" Hikaru asked.

I looked up. What _was _wrong? Kay was sitting at the window seat, staring out the window with a serious expression. "People never notice how pretty the world is. Or that clock," she replied dreamily.

"Um…that's funny!" I laughed. Everything was funny to me right now and Kay was acting so out of character!

She ripped the seat cushion off the window seat (still managing to be sitting), and threw it at me.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"It's not funny!" she yelled, but her voice sounded slurred. Oh no, not water! She had water! NOOOOOO!

"Kay, stand up."

"W-why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine…" She stood up, wobbled, and fell against the wall.

Now, you're probably wondering how the heck you can get drunk on water, but if you're Kay, it's simple…you just CAN. It happened to me once before…oh wait….make that twice, but it happened to Kay all da time.

I shoved her down in a chair. "Sit."

I turned around. Ali was running around the room, chasing Hunny for some cake, still doing the Chicken Dance. I heard a loud crash, so I spun around again. Kay had climbed to the top of the couch and had fallen off. I sighed and made her sit down again.

Finally, I caught Ali and shoved her down next to Hunny and his huge piles of cake. She immediately stopped being hyper and started pourin dat cake right down her throat! Yeah, that CALMED HER DOWN. Sweets calm her down – well, certain sweets of course. Not all of them! Seeing what just happened from that ONE AND ONLY Snicker bar, I'm sure you can understand.

"Like, oh my God, totally! I like, totally did T.H.I.S. and T.H.A.T. last weekend and like, oh my God, my mom like, was totally like, all over me! It was just T.H.I.S. and T.H.A.T., you know? And she got all like, totally mad at me and I was like, oh my God, that's sooo not fair, and she was all like 'it sooo is fair.' You know moms? Yeah, they totally don't like when you do T.H.I.S. and T.H.A.T.! I mean, jeez! So she like, totally took away my phone and like, all my shoes and like, my 5th closet, and like, my radio and stuff WHILE my like, favorite song was like, totally playing! And it's like, hardly ever on the radio, ya know? It's like, TOTALLY the best song…EVA!~ And I was like, oh my God, the horror! I told her she like, couldn't do this but she just like, told me 'yes I can' and all. And I'm like, sooo mad right now! Like, oh my God! This is like, TOTALLY not happening to me, ya know? Ugh! Like, oh my God!"

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. Yes, Kay was talking like, a like, totally annoying girly-girl! Like, oh my God! Oh man, I was too!

Hikaru looked extremely confused, which made me laugh harder. I sensed someone watching me, so I looked up, only to find Mori sitting at a table in the back of the room, pretending to read a book. Instead he seemed to be watching me roflmbo (rolling on the floor, laughing my butt off) and that made me blush really hard, but I just. Couldn't. Stop. Laughing!~ I was bent over, clutching my stomach with tears of laughter streaming down my face.

"Ummm…..Kay, you have five closets? And you care about shoes?" Hikaru looked stunned.

"No," I gasped, barely finding room to breathe in between my laughter. "She's just kidding!" What he had said had made me laugh even harder, and everyone was staring at Kay and me now. We were both roflmbo.

"Oh. What's this and that?"

"Oh, you know, like, totally, it's T.H.I.S. and T.H.A.T. or T.H.A.T. and T.H.I.S., you like, know?" Kay was still talking like that.

"Um…."

"It's girl talk," I explained.

"Yeah!" Kay like, totally added. "Only girls can understand. ALL girls."

At the same time, Kaoru responded, "But I can understand it…." while Haruhi muttered, "How the hell am I supposed to understand _that?_"

And then Kay passed out. Just like that. On the floor. Fainted. I looked up. "Well, it's about time!" I smiled.

"WHAT!"

"Mmmhhmmm….whenever she has water she gets like this and I'm always wanting her to faint in the middle of it and see what happens."

Ali looked up. "Nice friend, huh?"

Niki and Steph looked kinda horrified.

"Did you decide to join the dark side?" Ali suddenly stood up.

"Heck no!"

"Awww….but they have plush Belzenef's in any color you want! Mine's in swirly yellow and purple!"

I sweatdropped. Who was Belzeneff? "And…there's cookies!" Ali couldn't tempt me….she couldn't! I was resisting so hard…COOKIES!~ WAA!~ Cookie is one of my many nicknames, if I didn't already mention.

Anyway, I finally got them to calm down, so I sighed. This felt great! Well, I mean, calm down as in one was stuffing cake into her mouth and the other was passed out on the floor, but for us, that was about as close to calm as you can get.

Soo, now that everything was calm….SPAZ ATTACK TIME! AYEE! I ran around the room, doing random things like moving my head in weird ways and trying to swim on the floor. I also put a piece of plastic I found on the floor over my eyes and started spit taking. I started knocking chairs and tables over, but finally I stopped when Kyoya started shooting laser beams at me. Oh, crap.

Ten minutes later, I was having a slice of cake (anymore and I would get just as hyper again….I get hyper just on air, people!) , Niki and Steph were sitting next to us, astonished how we got over our hyperness so fast, and Kay was up and complaining…about…. "Ugh! I just hate Jay so much sometimes! He called me last night…ugh! All he did was complain, complain, complain…I mean, can't he survive without me? Jeez! He also said he ruined one of my books….if that's true…" she clenched her teeth. "If that's true…I will….SO. KILL. HIM!"

Hikaru coughed. "Who's Jay?" he asked.

"Jay is my stupid idiot older brother who's 15!"

"Oh…" Hikaru seemed relieved after that. That made me notice something….maybe….

Well, Kay liked red haired mischievous twin boys. It was a proven fact. And one was standing right in front of her. He also looked relieved when she said Jay was just a brother…and nothing more….

My eyes widened. Kay….and Hikaru….Kay and Hikaru sittin in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love, then comes –

"I have a brother too!" Ali ran over, smiling the innocent smile she learned from Hunny, but she also looked a little crazy still, since her tongue was sticking out and her eyes were wide. "And a sister!"

"Me too. Well, just a brother…" I mumbled.

"My brother Aalen, he's 12….he reminds me of Kay….too much….and my sister is Amber….she's 6 and ….sometimes REALLY cute. REALLY, REALLY, SUPER CUTE!"

"My brother's 12 too...his name is Collin….he and Aalen were born a day apart! Isn't that ah-mazin?"

"My daughter's have siblings?" Tamaki ran over, throwing his arms around himself.

"Grrr….I am too mad at Jay right now! I'm focusing all my anger on him but as soon as he's finished and in hell I will come for you," Kay told Tamaki simply, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Well, it probably was in Kay World. She continued for the heck of it, "Well, now that I think about it…I'd tell you to go to hell, but I work there and really don't want to see you every day," she gave a Hunny-like smile while saying that, and Hunny-like flowers floated all around her.

Gawd. "Kay, stop it. You're scaring him."

"My point exactly."

I sighed.

"So we're going to see them soon! Cuz Em broke her arm and stuff so our family wants to see us and how we're doing!"

"Huh?" the Host Club asked.

"Well, right now we're living with our Aunt," I explained quietly, "so, we haven't seen our parents or brothers or sisters in a while."

"So bye!" Kay grabbed all our hands and dragged us out the door, leaving the Host Club standing in shock. Kyoya started to say we couldn't cuz we were in debt and all, but Steph slammed the music room door in his face.

So just like that, we were on a short little vaycay. All I had to do was break my arm! Jeez, if it's that simple, I'll do it every day! Just kidding. My advice to you:

1. Don't become friends with the Host Club or Kay, Ali, Niki or Steph

2. Eat pizza

3. Eat raspberries!

4. If you want to avoid life or death situations, for your own good, don't become a secret agent

And oh yeah,

5. Watch where you're going

**Hi! So everyone keeps giving me ideas and stuff to put in this story and stuff and it's kinda crazy, cuz also anything that I find funny, I wanna put in here. It's just kinda insane cuz this story actually had a plot at one point, and it….KIND OF got off track a little. So if you're wondering why so far this story doesn't really have a plot, that's why!**

**Read and review please! \/ The button should be right down there **


	15. Murder Skills OO

MURDER SKILLS O.O

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry for such the long wait! But here's the new chapter!**

"Oh, Kay… What's sticking out of your bag?" I glanced cautiously at her school bag. We were on our way to visit our parents back at home. Steph and Niki were staying back at Mal's house in case we missed anything while we were gone. But something shinny… Was in Kay's bag! "Kay…"

"What?" she gasped innocently, secretly shifting the stuff around in her bag so I couldn't see anything anymore.

"Quit worrying, Em! It's probably just your painkillers acting up. Here, let me sign your cast again!" Ali-san had signed my cast about 25 times already. I sighed.

"Hey, Kay?"

"Yeah?" she turned around.

"You're heading in the wrong direction." We were walking down the sidewalk to the airport, but she had turned in the opposite direction.

"Oh, no," she grinned evilly. "This is the way I want to go."

Ali-san and I shared a glance. "You sure we're still talking about streets, here?" we said.

Kay just smirked, and then grabbed our arms and dragged us along.

Soon enough, we caught on to where we were going. Towards Ouran!

"Come on, we said goodbye yesterday!" Ali whined. "Don't make us face that baka, Tamaki again!"

"Well, you're lucky!" I told her. "At least you could become invisible!"

She sighed and did a little hand flippy thing. "No biggy."

Major sweatdrop.

We were dragged up to Music Room #3. Kay opened the double doors wide and threw us on the floor. Then she looked in her purse, searching for something.

The Host Club looked up, surprised by our random and sudden entrance.

"Heh… Hey… guys…" I said stupidly. Hey, I was just dragged across town, ok! I couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment. I was _slightly_ scared. Just a little… (lots of sarcasm intended).

Ali-san was staring in a trace at the cakes on the table.

But Kay quickly got her out of that trance. "Hello boys." The evil smile was back.

Uh-oh. Never good.

All the girls the boys were hosting were staring at us stupidly. They had no clue who we were since we weren't dressed up as boys.

Oh, but they also could have been staring because Kay had just pulled a knife out of her bag, but whatever. Wait… WHAT!

"KAY! What are you _doing_?"

"Killing," she shrugged, and then stabbed the knife into Tamaki's heart.

Then Haruhi's.

Then a random fangirl's.

Then Karou's.

Then Mori's. **(HOW DARE SHE)**

Then Hunny's.

Then Kyoya's.

Then a huge cluster of random fangirls.

Then Hikaru's.

Then Steph's.

Then Niki's.

Then Ali-san's.

Then she pulled out a gun and killed the rest of the Host Club visitors.

Then the next thing I knew she was pointing the knife at me.

Well, I hoped my parents weren't expecting me too soon. I was dead.

**3****rd**** person POV**

Thunder shook the buildings, and the lighting broke through the suddenly dark sky. Kay stood on the Ouran school roof, her red hair blowing in the wind. She raised her head and hands up to the sky, the rain pouring down on her, and she began to laugh. The world would soon be hers.


End file.
